


科昕/獒蟒短篇

by sunlovedays



Category: Table Tennis RPF, 国乒, 胖球
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlovedays/pseuds/sunlovedays
Relationships: 张继科/许昕, 獒蟒 - Relationship, 科昕 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. 小青

上

“千年等一回，等一回啊啊。”唱到“西湖的水，我的泪”的时候，小张继科还要按照小姐姐们编排的舞蹈动作竖起两根食指指着眼睛，以示满眼泪水的情景。谁让《新白娘子传奇》演的那么好，小张继科又喜欢看，每天吃完晚饭下到院里玩的时候，小姐姐们都要一边唱主题曲一边配个舞蹈，年幼的张继科耐不住寂寞和对白娘子的热爱，快乐的成为了其中一员。  
  
有一天，张爸爸难得好心情，带着小张去了宠物店，反复申明只许玩不能买，小张继科乖巧的点点头，奔向自己心心念想的小蛇去了。  
  
他那会儿还不认识“蟒”这个字，但却认识“蛇”这个字。透明的玻璃箱里，有一条只有儿童手掌大小的青斑小蟒蛇盘在枝节上，一动不动。张继科把脸凑上去，想看个清楚；小蟒蛇似乎有所感应似得抬起耷拉的小脑袋，如黑豆一般的小眼睛盯着张继科，折射出润泽的光芒。  
  
“小蛇呀小蛇，你会像白娘子一样变人嘛？”  
  
小蟒蛇歪歪脑袋，吐了吐猩红的信子。  
  
小张继科锲而不舍，没有丝毫的却懦：“你叫什么名字呀——我帮你取个名字吧，白娘子的妹妹叫小青，因为她是一条小青蛇，你看你身上也有青色的斑纹，我看这名字也挺适合你，你就叫小青吧。”  
  
小蟒蛇摇摇自己的尾巴。  
  
“你也和白娘子一样是被人抓住了吗，如果我把你放了，等我长大后你会回来做我的娘子吗？白娘子就是这么做的。”  
  
小蟒蛇没再理他，将自己的身子盘起来，窝在枝干上，不动了。  
  
这可急坏了小张继科，认为小蟒蛇一定是被关起来不快乐所以才一动不动。于是从小就行动力十足的小张拉过一张椅子，爬上去，手脚麻利的打开位于箱子顶部的出口，小心翼翼的将盘着的小蟒蛇抓到自己的小手上。  
  
小蟒蛇抬起小脑袋看了他一眼，把自己盘得更紧，垂下脑袋，一动不动。  
  
“你别怕啊，我救你出去。”  
  
于是蹲在门口抽烟的张爸爸就见着自己的儿子像箭一样冲出了宠物店，还没明白小张那是抽的什么风呢就见着宠物店员工追了出来：“小朋友——快停下——还回来——那条蟒蛇——”  
  
这下明白了。  
  
张爸爸一个箭步飞出去，心理盘算着怎么揍这小兔崽子。  
  
蛇是他放的，找不回来了，店员工站在一旁急的眼泪都要掉下来了，嘴里呜咽着这是珍稀品种啊呜呜呜。小张继科就这么笔直的站着，小脑袋昂向一旁，一副天不怕地不怕的模样。于是张爸爸送了他一个板栗。  
  
最终，张爸爸赔了宠物店八千块，那个年代，八千块可不是个小数字；我们的小张继科因为此事感觉自己的屁股从此都不太一样了。  
  
时光冉冉，小张继科变成了张继科，他上了初中，又考入了高中，最后出了省，去了首都上大学。每每家人聚在一起谈论这件事的时候，给他带来的也不是父亲的一顿胖揍，而是全家人的哈哈大笑。  
  
而他，也是从父亲的口里才知道，自己当初救那条小蟒蛇是以为它会像白娘子一样回来报恩给自己当娘子。  
  
“哦，继科儿还给那条小蛇取了个名字，叫小青。”  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”  
  
对面儿的姑娘笑起来简直花枝乱颤，张继科送了个白眼，谁会在自己儿子相亲对象前说这话啊，可他爹不一样，不走寻常路。  
  
“它后来回来找你了吗？”姑娘戏谑的问道。  
  
一时没反应过来：“谁？”  
  
“小青啊！”  
  
“没……”  
  
张爸爸和那姑娘又哈哈大笑起来。  
  
如果不出意外，这场相亲将会按照张继科预测的那样彻底泡汤；他其实挺不懂他爹的，到底是想要自己找女朋友，还是不想让自己找女朋友，每次把这事儿拉出来讲后，女方都会哈哈一笑，然后就没有然后了。  
  
明显，他低估了对面这个女孩的承受力。  
  
像所有的父母一样，张爸爸假装接到电话，丢下他们两人，溜了。女孩建议两人上马路对面的公园走走，张继科表示可以。  
  
“没看出来，你小时候比现在可爱的多嘛。”  
  
“是吗？我觉得我现在也挺好的。”张继科一向不吝啬夸奖自己。  
  
女孩噗嗤笑出声来：“你还挺自信的啊。”  
  
“事实嘛。”  
  
暮色四合，天边最后一点儿火烧云也散场离去，公园里的路灯像是小星星，一盏一盏亮起来，登上夜幕。昏黄的光，黑的夜，总的来说挺适合撩妹。  
  
如果一切进展顺利的话，张继科是能拿下她的。  
  
如果。  
  
身旁的姑娘是第一个发现并且尖叫起来的，定睛一瞧，一条粗壮的的黄金大蟒盘在蜿蜒的小径上，挡着他们的去路。  
  
张继科脑子第一反应：这绝不是小青。  
  
姑娘躲在张继科身后，一对柔荑把他拽着死死的，声音里已经带着哭腔了：“呜呜呜，你不是不怕蛇嘛，你快去把它赶走呀……”  
  
姑娘，他小时候傻，不知道蛇有多可怕，不代表他现在还傻好么？  
  
张继科硬着头皮试着朝前迈了一步，黄金大蟒也朝他们挪了挪，身后女孩立刻被吓得只会呜呜呜了，面对如此粗壮的大蛇，他心理也是犯怵的：“要不，我们数123掉头就跑？”  
  
“呜呜——嗯嗯。”  
  
“一、二、三——”话音刚落，张继科和姑娘两人转身就跑，大蟒像是听得懂人话一样，同一时间追着他们跑。  
  
准确的说是，追着姑娘跑。  
  
姑娘跑的路线和他有点儿不一样，等他反应过来的时候，大蟒追着姑娘已经不见了踪影。很自然，张继科明白了一件事情：女孩大概不会再联系他了。  
  
昏黑的树林角落里，金色的大蟒一闪，变成一个年轻人，他朝林中另一人说问道：“师父，这样就可以了吗？”  
  
被唤作师父的中年人点点头：“可以了，搅黄了你师弟就开心了。”  
  
晚上睡觉的时候，张继科做了一个梦，梦中一条青色斑纹的巨蟒跟着他，跟着跟着，不知怎么就缠上他了，越缠越紧，一个空荡荡的声音回响在四周：我是小青我是小青。吓得他从梦中惊醒，昏昏沉沉中，迅速的再次陷入睡眠。  
  
第二天，他一点儿也不记得这个梦。

中

  
  
他那时候还是个刚从蛋里孵出来没几天的小蟒蛇，生活在一个玻璃箱里，玻璃箱里有枝干，有石头，还有水，每隔几天都有人给他喂吃的。一开始他并不知道那是玻璃，为此他可没少把脑袋嗑在那堵透明的墙上，不用几次教训，他就学乖了，再也不横冲直撞了。玩累了，他就把自己盘在枝干上休息休息，就在他以为这是永远的时候，一个人类小孩把他给放了。  
  
他窝在略微潮湿的草丛里，有点儿饿，每周这个时候他该吃东西了，但是这里没有。他有点儿想回到那个透明的箱子里，里面有好玩的好吃的，还有适合他休息的地方。这里的地板冰冰凉凉的，让他很不舒服，他又饿又难受，对这个陌生的环境还有点儿恐惧，无奈之中，他只能把自己的身子蜷的紧紧的，缩成一团。  
  
仿佛过了很久很久，一个温热的手掌将他从潮湿冰冷的地上拖起来，他很喜欢这温度，让他觉着很舒服。  
  
“可怜的小东西，谁那么缺德把你丢这边儿，差点儿要了命去。”拖着他的那个声音说道：“念在你我一场缘分，我就收了你，今后能不能幻人还看你自己的造化了。”  
  
他不懂什么幻人，可他明白自己这是以后都有了着落，于是他伸出自己的信子，感激的舔了舔这人温热的手掌心。  
  
这人发出哈哈大笑：“你这小东西倒是有灵性，回去好好认识认识你师兄。”  
  
他师兄是条黄金蟒，第一次见的时候就被师兄漂亮的外表迷得呆了，他缠着师兄的尾巴，又从尾巴绕到了头，师兄拿脑袋拱拱他，用嘴巴叼着他，将他搁地上，还拿猩红的信子舔他，他太喜欢他师兄了。  
  
师父跟他说，这是你师兄，叫马龙；至于你，你今后就叫许昕。  
  
于是他记住了，自己叫许昕，不叫什么劳什子的小青。  
  
他的师父叫秦志戬，是个修仙之人，活了多少年月，没人知道。师父待他们很好，教他们幻人，授他们在世为人的道理。自从学会幻人以后，师父不止一次表示希望他们今后尽量维持人的体征，好在这大千世界以人的姿态活着。  
  
许昕认真的总结了一下，做人的好处比当蟒的好处多多了，可以在街上乱跑不会吓到人，还可以一天吃三到四顿饭，不用冬眠。他认真的点点头，表示同意师父的看法。  
  
时光一点儿一点儿被晕去，许昕早已习惯作为人的自己，生活对于他来说就是每天闹闹师兄，闹闹师父，被师父怼，再怼怼师父，当年那个软乎乎的小手掌把他托在手里的触感就像是上辈子的事情，他很难再想起。  
  
他又一次的以为这会是永远，但是师父跟他说这不是。  
  
“你这辈子尘缘未了。”师父一边擦着案几上的紫砂壶，一边略带深沉的说道：“你还欠人一条命呢。”  
  
正看动画片的马龙师兄立刻来了精神：“你小子这辈子除了欠师父的命还欠了谁的命啊？”  
  
摊在沙发上的许昕一脸懵逼：“我哪儿知道啊，我的命是老秦给的。”  
  
“我之于你们俩，不叫尘缘，我本非尘世中人，至于你小子——”秦志戬指着许昕：“可还记得当年是什么原因被我所救？”  
  
许昕自然是记得的：“不就一个傻小子把我给搬出了宠物店，差点儿没把我给弄死在外头嘛……哪有那样的，不给吃不给喝也好意思说是救我……？”  
  
“他给了你自由，要不然你现在还是一条大蟒。”  
  
“我现在之所以不是一条大蟒是老秦你教的我，可不是那个傻小子。”许昕一脸不服。  
  
秦志戬叹口气，嘿，又开始较真儿了。“他小时候救你前说的是让你长大回去给他当娘子，你还记得吗？”  
  
“他大概是眼瞎不知道我是个公的，当不了娘子。”  
  
“如果大昕这辈子不去还恩会怎么样？”一旁的马龙问道。  
  
秦志戬皱了皱眉：“我也不知道，如果大昕不去，我正好可以研究研究。”  
  
“我的天，那个丧心病狂的小子把一个蟒宝宝丢在一个阴冷潮湿的地方差点儿把那个蟒宝宝给弄死，结果蟒宝宝长大还要回去给他感恩戴德，我也不是很懂这个道理哦。”许昕翻了个大大的白眼，这不能怪他，他也是长大之后才知道当年幼小的自己离死亡只那么一步之遥。  
  
十字路口在秦志戬的额头凭空升起，他略带愠怒的问道：“那你是去还是不去？”  
  
秦志戬语气里的警告再浓厚不过，许昕赶紧卖乖：“去去去去，我去还不成吗，只是他叫什么名字，家住哪儿我都不知道。报恩无门啊~”  
  
“张继科，21岁，现在在青岛。”  
  
“师父，这你都算的出来？”马龙一脸崇拜的看着秦志戬。  
  
“上次去拜访你刘师叔，在楼下玩柔力球的时候，听到一个男的说他儿子小时候放了条蛇，后来我让你刘师叔去核实了下，还真就这么巧。”  
  
叹了口气，看来这恩还不报不行了。“那他最近在忙啥呀？”  
  
“听你刘师叔说，张家老俩口在给他张罗相亲呢。”  
  
许昕的脑袋瓜子转了转，顿时就来了主意，蹭的从沙发上蹦起来：“说好的让我当娘子呢，可不能吃着碗里的瞧着锅里的，相亲全给他搅黄了！”  
  
“啥玩意儿？”马龙一脸不可思议的盯着自己的师弟。  
  
秦志戬愣了一愣，爆出一阵大笑。  
  
于是就有了在那个气氛环境情调都很对味的夜晚，张继科相亲再一次失败了，他的相亲对象被蛇追着满公园跑，不知道他回家这样跟他爹说他爹信不信，毕竟如果不是亲身经历，这事儿他也编不出来。  
  
无奈的叹了口气，张继科只能拖着步子往公园的出口走去。  
  
“喂——”  
  
下次相亲就不该让他爹跟去，次次跟人家姑娘提小时候放蛇这算什么事儿——  
  
“喂——”  
  
还有再也不要去小公园散步了，万一又遇到一条蛇什么的——  
  
“张继科！”  
  
张继科这才反应过来有人在叫自己，回过身来，一个戴着黑框眼镜的年轻人站在自己跟前。张继科看了看周围，指了指自己，满脸疑惑。  
  
“对，就是你，张继科。”  
  
“我认识你吗？”  
  
许昕咧嘴笑了一笑，说道：“还记得当年的小青吗，我就是小青，我是来报恩的。”

下

  
“张继科，你平板借我玩玩。”  
  
张继科看着躺在自己床上的许昕，真想捂着脸蹲墙角装作不知道发生了什么，可世事不如人愿。他真不知道自己小时候抽的什么风，今天需要承受这种孽报：“你不是自己已经拿了吗？”  
  
许昕翘翘腿：“总得表现的有礼貌点儿。”  
  
……  
  
熟知的人都知道，张继科是个洁癖，还挺严重的那种。但面对许昕这种人，他的洁癖甚至都没地儿发作，许昕这人有种本事，总能把他最后一点儿脾气给消耗殆尽，火都发不出。深呼吸一口气，尽量让自己冷静：“外面那个胖子到底是你什么人啊。”  
  
“那是我舅。”  
  
张继科冷哼一声：“你一条蛇还有舅舅，怕你连自己是哪个蛇窝出生的都不知道吧？”  
  
这话里夹枪带炮的许昕听了也不恼，专注于自己手上的平板，嘿嘿一笑：“不笨昂，我这不报恩嘛，总得找个由头来了解了解你才行啊。”  
  
“天天来了解我？Serious?”  
  
“嗯啊，婚姻的基础是相互了解。”  
  
这是哪儿跟哪儿，张继科有点儿蒙圈儿，一脸的Excuseme？  
  
“我也不想的啊，但这你自己许的愿，说真，我当时差点儿死掉你知不知道，我还没跟你抱怨呢，你——你这什么表情啊，跟我你能吃亏？多少人梦寐以求的白蛇传成真系列好吧。”许昕翻了个白眼，继续执着于平板电脑。  
  
妈的，这一定是上天对我的惩罚，什么报恩，这根本就是报应。“那我能不能不要你这以德报怨的报恩？”  
  
“唔——不知道，师父也不知道如果我不报你这恩情的话会有什么后果，不过我估摸总是不好的吧，要不然师父也不会那么坚持要我报恩了。”  
  
“外面那胖子是你师父？”  
  
“外面那是我师叔，我师父一点儿不胖好吧，你看我就看得出来，那个胖子带出来的徒弟全和他一样肥。”  
  
张继科从头到尾扫了一眼躺床上的人，心理默默想着你跟瘦也没关系啊。张继科还想说什么，门嘭的一声就被打开了，张妈妈一脸兴奋的看着儿子：“继科，爸爸妈妈要去旅游啦！”  
  
“哈？”  
  
“你刘叔叔说最近有个中老年团去泰国清迈，价格又便宜问我们俩要不要一块儿去，我跟你爸一寻思——”  
  
“妈，可是我才刚回来——”  
  
张妈妈没理自家儿子，继续说：“寻思我们也没去过泰国呀，价格又便宜，而且可以落地签，所以我们就答应了，”末了似才想起来一样，补道：“对了你刚刚说啥来着？”  
  
“没，我是问你你们什么时候出发？”  
  
张妈妈扭头喊道：“小刘，我们啥时候出发呀？”  
  
“后天一早！”  
  
“后天一早就出发，你和昕昕两个人在家没事吧，小刘说昕昕不会做饭不会洗衣服，我就跟你刘叔叔说让昕昕跟你住一段时间，你家务挺在行的，人家是弟弟，你要让着点儿啊，别欺负人家啊~”  
  
“妈——凭——没事了没事了。”看到母亲大人严厉的目光，张继科赶紧改口。  
  
于是张继科成了许昕名正言顺的保姆。家里二老出门后，张继科负责打扫卫生，许昕玩儿，张继科做饭，许昕吃，张继科洗衣服，许昕玩儿。张继科受不了脏，所以没法和许昕比谁更懒。  
  
张继科忍不住想，但凡许昕说的那些话有一半是真的，那他这辈子算是毁了，他还有远大前程等着自己呢。  
  
他决定跟许昕来一次真诚而又深刻的交谈，这个机会很快就到来了。  
  
许昕表示今晚他不想再吃拍黄瓜了，也不想再吃清炒黄瓜了，他要出去吃肉，香喷喷的肉肉。张继科表示附议，今晚他请客。  
  
考虑到许昕对于肉的需求，他们去了一家韩国烤肉店，张继科让许昕按照自己的喜好点，自己则随便点了点儿素菜。  
  
鲜嫩的牛肉铺在烤架上，演奏出美妙的乐曲，许昕盯着面前的肉片，一眨不眨。这样子在张继科眼里看起来要多傻有多傻。  
  
“擦一下，口水流下来了。”  
  
许昕不假思索的擦擦嘴巴，怒视一瞪：“你骗我！”  
  
张继科嘿嘿笑出声：“谁叫你傻。”  
  
“你才傻。”  
  
“今晚吃完这顿，你就回你师父那儿去吧。”  
  
“啊，为什么，我这不还没报恩嘛？”  
  
“报恩，你要怎么给我报？”张继科夹起烤好的雪花牛肉，搁许昕碗里，说道：“你是要助我远大前程飞翔呢，还是要给我爱情，为我生儿育女？不说别的，咱们俩结婚证的扯不来。”  
  
“我们自然界不歧视同性恋。”许昕笃定的说道。  
  
张继科顿时觉得脑袋都疼起来了：“可咱们这是人类世界，你现在是人，我也是人，还都是男人——哦，鸡脆骨要现在放吗？”  
  
“嗯，现在放，再放点儿牛肉——那你当初为什么要许那种愿望！”  
  
“一个儿童说的话没必要那么较真吧——那就当我没说过不行吗？还有一个月就开学了，等暑假一结束我就要回北京了。”张继科一边熟练的将烤架上的肉片翻身，一边说道。  
  
这顿饭对许昕来说顿时没有那么大的吸引力了，他鼓起肉呼呼的脸，略带不开心的拿筷子戳着张继科放他碗里的肉，闷闷的说道：“其实你人挺好的。”  
  
张继科点点头：“我也觉得我挺好的，如果你在这期间对我产生什么感情，我能理解。”  
  
天——许昕简直想扶额。  
  
深吸一口气，要是张继科不想要自己那也是没办法的事，总不能逼别人硬着接受自己吧，回头好好跟师父解释，师父应该能理解的。想明白的许昕虽然还有一点儿小不开心，但人明显精神多了：“行，我今晚就回我师父那儿，就不打扰你了，这段时间给你添了不少麻烦，哦，还有你相亲那晚看到的黄金蟒是我师兄——你先别生气，听我说完，当时想着你既然有了我就不该再有别人了对吧，不过你放心，以后我们不会那么做的了。”  
  
正当愧疚感像小蚂蚁一样爬上张继科心房的时候，许昕来了一句：“服务员，再来两盘极品雪花牛肉。”  
  
恍惚间，张继科第一次从边边角角的地方窥探到了许昕的真实性格：没有什么是一盘肉解决不了的，如果有，那就来两盘。  
  
诚如许昕所说，当晚他就离开了。  
  
现在回想起来，这一段离奇的经历多少给张继科带来了些不同，乍一眼看不出，但和他相处久了的同学都问他是不是谈恋爱了。他简直想大大翻个白眼儿哦，什么眼神儿，瞎呢吧。但毕竟是太离奇了，他也没地儿说去。  
  
直到有一天晚上他和同学在校外餐厅吃完晚饭，回校的路上不知道从哪边儿蹦出个道士，神神叨叨，见着他就说：“年轻人，我看你骨骼非凡，命中注定不同常人啊——”话锋一转：“只是你认识的人中可有什么是非人非仙——”  
  
许昕那张脸立刻浮上他的心头，他摇摇头，对身边的同学说这老头儿有问题，几人匆匆赶回学校。  
  
打那日起，那道士就跟生了根似得，扎在那儿了。张继科只要从学校里出来吃饭，就能见着对方的眼神跟着自己。  
  
这道士要干什么没人知道，但张继科隐隐约约感觉到这道士来这儿和许昕有关系，《白娘子》里面法海最终还不是以许仙做突破口收了白素贞，可许昕现在不是在青岛吗？  
  
这个样子持续了一个月，终于有天张继科再也忍不了了，走到道士跟前，道士闭着眼，似乎知道是谁而来，开口问道：“小伙子，你认识的人当中可有什么是非人非仙？”  
  
张继科望了周围一圈，压低声音：“你到底要干什么！”  
  
道士突然睁开眼：“我要你把那条蛇交出来。”  
  
果然是冲着许昕来的：“我不知道什么蛇，你也别在这儿天天候着我了。”  
  
道士不知为何笑了一笑：“你与那条蛇绑着线呢，我在这儿等着，自然会遇到。”说完闭上眼睛不再理张继科。  
  
打那儿之后，张继科就没去校外吃饭。  
  
吃过饭的张继科正躺床上看书，同寝室同学都没回来。正看的入迷的时候，手机响了，他看了眼来电人是张妈妈。  
  
“妈，吃饭了吗？”  
  
“吃啦吃啦，儿子妈妈跟你说哦，我跟你爸又要出去旅游啦，趁你不在家的时候，我们也去潇洒潇洒。”  
  
“这次去哪里啊？”  
  
“隔壁刘叔叔说欧洲十国旅游现在是淡季，便宜得多，两个人才七万，所以我们就报啦。”  
  
“好好好，那你跟爸爸玩的开心点儿。”  
  
“对啦，你刘叔叔的外甥昕昕和他哥哥都去北京玩啦，他们给你打电话没有啊？”  
  
一听这话，张继科就慌了：“他跑北京来干什么，叫他赶紧回去。”  
  
张妈妈一听这话也不开心了：“妈妈以前是怎么教你的嘛，是这样教你待人待物的嘛！爸爸妈妈跟刘叔叔关系那么好，刘叔叔还经常带我们出去玩，你接待一下他外甥怎么了嘛！”  
  
“不是妈，我是说北京太危险啦，许昕会被坏人欺负的。”  
  
那边语气似乎缓和了一点：“那你保护他不就好了？好啦好啦不跟你说啦，刘叔叔来叫门啦，我和你爸爸要和你刘叔叔下去玩柔力球啦。”  
  
张继科还是没主动联系许昕，许昕只要不出现在自己周围就不会有危险。但世事难料，该碰着的还是得碰着，兴许他跟许昕真的有缘分，孽缘那种。  
  
时间正值晚上十一点，他打工的西餐厅刚打烊，张继科一人走在没什么人的大街上，街灯昏昏暗暗的，透过叶子落的稀稀拉拉的树枝打在他的身上，把影子拉得斜长斜长。  
  
张继科略微伤感的想到，初秋的北京有点儿冷。  
  
空旷的街道，一点儿声响都显得格外清晰，大老远的地方就传来两人嘻嘻哈哈的笑声。这声音听得有点儿耳熟，走近一开，这不许昕吗。张继科赶紧打了个招呼：“许昕。”  
  
那两人跟才发现他似得，停了下来，许昕的一张脸没有什么变化，乐呵呵的也跟他笑道：“真凑巧，你那么晚不在学校干啥呢？”  
  
“打工的地方刚下班。”张继科不由得把眼睛瞥像许昕身边这位个子稍矮的：“这位是？”  
  
“这位是我——”  
  
那年轻人打断许昕的话：“我是他师兄，我叫马龙，你就张继科是吧。”  
  
马龙面带笑容，却没有笑意，这种笑容仿佛只是对方随身携带的一种标准配件，就跟每个人有两个眼睛一张鼻子一样自然。  
  
莫名的，张继科就觉得马龙挺讨厌自己的。  
  
三人伫立在初秋的寒风中，略显尴尬。  
  
就在此时，那道士不知从哪儿跳出来，大声一喝：“蛇妖，还不快快束手就擒，省得我把你们打回原形，从此不得幻人！”  
  
马龙伸手一拦，将许昕挡在身后：“你又是从哪里蹦出来的臭道士，都什么年头了，还降妖伏魔。”  
  
张继科转身将两人一挡：“你怎么在这里，你不是——”  
  
那道士哈哈一笑：“我说过，你与他身后那条蛇是用线绑着的，跟着你，我就能找着他。却没想到，得了俩儿，造化。”  
  
道士执出桃木剑，双脚立定，右脚用力踏在石板路上，口中阵阵有词。狂风立地而生，将三人困在其中。  
  
马龙念了一阵避风诀，却无法越过这堵风墙，狂风将道士的声音卷得支离破碎，不知道那道士又念了什么破口令，只见一个风形的大掌穿过风墙直直打在了马龙身上。许昕大叫一声，马龙已经被打回成黄金大蟒，躺在地上一动不动。  
  
许昕冲上前来将没有意识的黄金大蟒抱在怀里，开始骂道：“都二十一世纪了，美好的生活你不要！那么喜欢修仙打怪你怎么不去玩网游啊！”  
  
“人妖不同种，跨界幻人就是破坏天地伦常。”说完，那道士在阵外又开始念念叨叨，方才重伤马龙的大掌自上而下再次袭来，只是这次起了变化，像是数不清一样的多。  
  
张继科看着许昕，心理直发慌，完全不知道该怎么做。  
  
“这个臭道士，连人都敢伤。”许昕抬头看了眼张继科，张继科顿时明白了许昕想要做什么，还没等他开口拒绝，只见许昕将马龙往他怀里一放，交待一句：“把我师兄交给我师父。”口中念了一阵诀，将他用力一推，张继科便看到自己离许昕越来越远，他只能看着许昕，对方朝他说了什么，他听不见，但他知道许昕说的是：这就当是我还你的恩情吧。  
  
然后他就离了风阵，随即传来的便是许昕的惨叫声。  
  
张继科抱着马龙跪在风阵外面，不管怎么样他都无法穿过风阵，他也不敢想象里面发生了什么事情，直到他再也听不到许昕的声音，他才意识到，自己满脸泪痕。  
  
他心一横，猛的朝那道士冲过去，道士被撞倒在地，阵法被迫。风也停了，地上只躺着一条青斑纹路的大蟒，斑斑血迹，毫无生机，他冲上前去，将地上的大蟒抱在怀中，大哭起来。  
  
不知过了多久，直到他感到一只手搭上他的肩，那人对他说：“把他们交给我吧，他们是我带来的，也该由我带走。”  
  
张继科抓着秦志戬的手：“你就是许昕的师父对不对，你救救许昕，他是救我才会这样的。”  
  
“他不是救你才这样的，他是报你的恩情才会这样。世间法度永远平衡，他欠你一命，既然不能以委身还命，总有别的法子要来还你的命。”  
  
秦志戬将马龙从张继科手中接过，凝神念了几句，只见那条黄金蟒散出一阵金光，幻化成一个五六岁的小男孩，站在一旁。“你元气大伤，但未及根本，好好养养，便能复原。”  
  
幼童模样的男孩指着张继科怀里的许昕喊道：“师父师父，师弟师弟！”  
  
“你师弟伤的太重了，一切要从头来了，不知道何年何月才能重新幻人了。”秦志戬将许昕怀里的蟒蛇抱了过去，说道：“张继科，你与许昕的恩情已经一清二楚，不必执着于此，今后有缘再见。”  
  
说完便留下张继科一人，带着马龙离去。  
  
生活还在继续，可有什么不一样了，每个人都看的出。张继科在大学的最后一段时光简直可以用拼命三郎来形容，只有他自己清楚，如果不找点事情来分散自己的注意力，他就会想起许昕，想起那个晚上，想起许昕对他说的最后一句话。  
  
这就当是我还你的恩情吧……  
  
有时候他走在那天晚上那条街上的时候，觉得许昕随时会和马龙从对面走来。但从来没有。  
  
一月过去了，一年过去了，两年过去了。  
  
张继科没有留在北京，回了青岛。张妈妈告诉他隔壁的刘叔叔搬走了，房子空了。像是为了杜绝让他打听许昕的消息一样，所有和许昕有关的人和事都消失了。  
  
他甚至从没遇到过那个差点要了许昕命的道士。  
  
工作了一天的张继科有点儿疲劳，人变得越发沉默，站在电梯里对着不知道谁家的儿子笑了一笑，叮的一声，他侧身而出。  
  
一进屋子，就见着张爸爸张妈妈在收拾东西。  
  
“爸，妈，你们这是在干嘛呢？”  
  
张妈妈笑嘻嘻的压着箱子：“哎呀，你隔壁的刘叔叔说最近去日本最划算，我跟你爸爸一合计你也上班了，不用我们照顾，就报了个名。”  
  
张继科顿时就来了精神：“隔壁刘叔叔——他”  
  
“对，他今天搬回来啦。”  
  
“那——那他外甥——”  
  
张妈妈立刻从箱子上站起来，跑到厨房从厨房柜子里翻出一罐子泡的药酒，交到张继科手里：“他外甥也回来了呢，说是这两年大病了一场，去外地治病去了，这不，你把这个交给昕昕，喝这个可以强身健体。”  
  
张继科没等张妈妈把话说完，立刻就冲出了门。  
  
略带忐忑的按了下门铃，开门的是胖子刘叔叔，刘胖子从上到下打量了他一眼，才笑眯眯的把他放进来，指指最里面的那间房门，避重就轻的叮嘱了一句：“对许昕好点儿啊……”  
  
“诶。”  
  
门里传来阵阵笑声，他分辨得出，一个是许昕的，一个是马龙的。犹豫了一会儿，鼓起勇气敲敲门。  
  
“进来。”  
  
张继科把门拧开，映入眼帘的是躺在床上的许昕，他看起来和两年前并没有什么区别：“咳——我妈叫我把这个带来给你，说是喝了强身健体。”  
  
许昕斜眼一看，噗嗤笑出声：“我不能喝同类泡的酒吧。”  
  
张继科这才发现这是蛇泡的药酒，顿时涨了个大红脸。坐一旁的马龙起身拍了拍他的肩膀，就出了门。  
  
有那么一会儿，两人都没说话。  
  
最终，张继科开口问道：“我还欠你一条命，你要我还你的恩情吗？”  
  
许昕眼珠子转了一圈儿，咧嘴一笑：“好啊。”

  
  
**番个外**

  
  
马龙：师父，我们这算不算是骗婚？  
  
秦志戬：你师弟不知，张继科不知，怎么算骗？  
  
马龙：可是王师叔不会往外说吗？  
  
秦志戬：他要往外说，他就要脱了他那身道袍。  
  
王涛：嘿，还真别说，你家小徒弟推荐的网游真有趣。  
  
秦志戬：这都二十一世纪，你说你天天穿这身道袍满街乱跑也不嫌扎眼。  
  
王涛：你懂什么，这叫制服情节，很多人还问我这是不是在玩cosplay呢？  
  
马龙：师叔，什么是cosplay？

  
  
**完结**


	2. 办公室的秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 朱冬屿的点文。

许昕带上身后经理办公室的门，两腿虚浮走回卡座，一屁股瘫在转椅上，连声叹气，引得身旁的同事频繁侧目。  
  
“哈哈，昕哥看你这一脸生无可恋，又被张经理训话啦？”方博捧着咖啡，身子歪七扭八地倚在桌子边，瞪圆的眼珠子里尽是幸灾乐祸的光芒，看得许昕一阵心烦气躁，他就没见过有谁比方博更爱往枪口上撞，哪壶不开提哪壶。  
  
“滚啊，少来招惹我。”许昕白了方博一眼，刚打开电脑，方博又说了句惹他不开心的话。  
  
“你说你不光眼睛瞎，心眼也瞎，张经理是你怼的起的吗，开个例会你也能跟他怼起来，他不把你叫过去训话他领导的面子往哪儿搁啊，以后阿猫阿狗不都得骑他头上啊。”  
  
“呸，你才阿猫阿狗，那是我的问题吗，他哪次开会不针对我，你去看看销售业绩，每周每月每季度，哪次我不是排前三，他凭什么老抓我！”这事儿搁谁身上都来气，许昕气呼呼地鼓起面颊，活脱脱一个小金鱼。  
  
“谁叫人家是领导啊，官大一级压死人啊。”方博吞下一口咖啡，颇有见地地说：“昕哥，你听我一句劝，识时务者为俊杰，咱别拿鸡蛋碰石头。”  
  
“谁鸡蛋谁石头啊？”  
  
“得得得，不提这茬了，”好嘛，看来这火气一时半会儿还消不了，为了避免火烧到自己身上，方博连忙转换话题，蹲到许昕边儿上，神秘兮兮，说：“你听说没，公司有人事异动。”  
  
许昕了解方博这人，公司里的事儿，大到董事长几月几号几时几分在哪家医院生了一对几斤几两的双胞胎，小到人事部周大姐的儿子在幼儿园摔了一颗牙，全都给囫囵弄清楚了；他一度怀疑公司没有炒掉销售水平极弱的方博一定是因为其手上握有各部门领导的把柄。不以为然地问道：“怎么，公司难道又换了新前台你瞧上了？”  
  
“公司什么时候换的前台——诶，不对，差点儿给你带沟里去了，”方博小声地说：“听说咱们部门要来一个新的部门经理。”  
  
这事儿许昕还真有点儿兴趣：“那张经理是要调走还是怎么着？”  
  
方博哎呀哎呀的小声哀叹道：“这哪儿能啊，两人平起平坐。”  
  
“上头谁拍的板儿啊，整这出？”按照常理来说，一个部门两个职权重叠的领导不利于团队的管理，极有可能滋生恶意竞争。  
  
“这还不懂，”方博指指一整层楼宽阔的部门办公区，说：“你看看，有哪个部门跟咱们销售部一样是一层楼办公的，人事部财务部策划部还有采购部四个部门共用一层楼，咱们凭什么，咱们人多啊；六十号人张经理一个人领导那么大一个团队，忙得过来吗，这不上头才想出这一出空降一个，将部门分为两个团队，一人管一半儿。”  
  
“那估计我们这做下属可没好果子吃了。”许昕看着方博一脸懵懂的样子继续说：“话是说分两个团队，可终归还是同一个部门，他们两个职权交叠，谁不想占上风啊，斗起来你我这种小虾米就是炮灰。”  
  
“卧槽，你说的有理。”  
  
“不过不管怎么样，我反正是不想呆在张经理的团队里了，等新的经理来了，我就过去，鬼才要天天受这窝囊气呢。”  
  
“我跟你一块儿去，那么大个团队也就跟你能说的上几句话——”  
  
“大昕！”一声惊呼打断了两人的絮叨。  
  
说小话的两人抬头看去，来人一身灰色高定西装，头发被发蜡固定住，一丝不乱。方博扭头疑惑地看着许昕，只见对方惊讶的神情停顿了几秒，跑出卡座，伸出长臂，一把热情的抱住来人。  
  
“马龙师兄！”  
  
“我还以为我看花眼了，居然还真是你！”  
  
许昕放开人，咧出招牌式的小太阳笑容，真诚而热情：“师兄你怎么会来我们公司？”  
  
“你们公司？”马龙哈哈一笑：“以后就是我们公司了。”  
  
“诶？”  
  
马龙双手扶住许昕的肩膀，从上到下打量一番，说：“那间空办公室在哪儿，你带我去。”  
  
这才终于明白过来，许昕惊讶地指着马龙：“师兄你是我们部门——”  
  
马龙伸手捂住许昕嘴里的后半句话：“嘘，还没正式述职呢，你带我去看看。”  
  
“成！”  
  
于是被冷落在一旁的方博看着方才还和自己聊的好好的许昕就这样被新来的部门经理带走了，没想到许昕还有这样的人脉，看来去新经理那里不吃亏，背靠大树好乘凉。方博还未来得及为自己的先见之明感到窃喜，就看到部门经理张继科站在办公室门口看着他。  
  
“方博，来我办公室一趟。”  
  
部门里新来的马龙经理很快获得一众人员的喜爱和崇拜，上到秦副总和刘董对他赞不绝口，下到清洁阿姨见着大小伙子都要乐开了花；部门里不少女同事凡心萌动，感叹马龙马经理不仅业务水平高待人和气，外貌身材样样出挑，咬着小手帕哀怨道，不能做他的太太活着还有什么意义。  
  
方博是看不过眼，抠着鼻子提醒道，你们那么快就忘了大明湖畔的张经理啦，于是一群女人陷入了是嫁给张经理好还是嫁给马经理好的两难境地。方博嗤之以鼻，说的好像真有机会似的。  
  
要说这马龙带来的一系列新气象当中变化最大的还得数许昕；似是延续师兄师弟的同门情缘，初来伊始，马龙就不露声色地将小师弟纳入自己的麾下，虽然还未正式划分Team，但在众人看来许昕去马龙一组已经是板上钉钉的事儿了；马龙天天早上给许昕带早餐，中午一到饭点儿，人就招呼许昕出去吃饭，甚至大方的将车钥匙丢给许昕特许他开出去跑业务；部门里的同事连声啧啧啧，这哪儿是师兄对师弟该有的态度啊，看起来更像是追求对象。  
  
这一切自然没能逃过张继科的眼睛和耳朵。  
  
他很不爽。  
  
张继科把许昕堵在茶水间的时候，对方正在冲咖啡，轻盈的脚步踩着厚重的灰色地毯上没有发出声响，毫无防备的许昕一转身吓得咖啡洒了一地。  
  
许昕撇撇嘴：“张经理您也亲自来冲咖啡啊？”  
  
“许昕，我们谈谈。”  
  
“好，去您办公室？”  
  
许昕有一阵子没进过他办公室了，每每他要找人谈谈的时候，马龙就跟安了雷达似得从各个角落出现，以外出见客户为由将人带走。张继科摆摆头，对面人露出一副为难不安的神色，张继科说：“就这里谈。”  
  
许昕伸出个脑袋，确认没有其他人后点点头，拉开椅子坐在张继科的对面。  
  
“分组的人员名单这个月就会定下来，刘董的意思是让两位经理和部门员工协商决定，我在名单上填了你的名字。”  
  
许昕之前可没看到这一层，张继科留他无非是基于自己出色的业务能力，但这也未免太过霸道，擅作主张就决定了他的去留，“张经理，你说你跟我，两看两相厌，这是何必呢。”  
  
“两看两相厌，有这事儿吗？”  
  
“诶——那你——”  
  
“大昕。”  
  
一听这声儿，张继科脑门儿上的神经就突突突地跳，果不其然，声音的主人马龙走进茶水间，面带笑容。  
  
“张经理也在啊？”像是才注意到一样。  
  
“马经理来泡茶怎么不叫助理来。”张继科问。  
  
“哪儿能跟张经理一样得空来茶水间喝茶和下属闲聊啊，我找大昕有点儿重要的事儿，就不打扰张经理了，”冲许昕说：“跟我去办公室。”  
  
许昕点点头，眉眼弯弯出卖了主人心情变好的事实。  
  
张继科闷不吭声地看着马龙把人从他眼皮子底下带走，毫无办法；拿起桌上的咖啡，一饮而尽，却被苦成了核桃脸，呸，没加奶和糖。  
  
月底很快来临，办公的氛围一变再变，十分凝重；大伙儿的心都揣在了嗓子眼儿里，不知哪天自己会被分到哪个组，又会陷入怎样的漩涡之中，毕竟张继科和马龙的斗争人人都看在眼里，这两人完全不对盘，而活在斗争当中的许昕却不觉有任何的不适和尴尬。  
  
一天的工作结束了，正准备下班的打会儿收到开会的临时通知，在外跑业务的甚至也被叫回来了。所有人隐隐约约觉得，就是今天了。  
  
偌大的会议室满满当当塞着五六十号人，有人坐着，大部分都是站着，助理将材料一一派发到每位到场人员手中。马龙拿起手中的名单晃晃：“大家先看看我拟的名单表，如果有异议或者想留在张经理这一组的，可以现在提出意见，我好做出调整，不用觉得尴尬，有话直说就好。”  
  
一群人安安静静，没吭声；看来是没什么意见了，马龙眯眼一笑，十分满意。  
  
“我有异议。”  
  
一屋子人眼光刷刷刷看向张继科。许昕捏紧手中的名单，死死盯着张继科，他知道张继科要说什么。  
  
在众人的注视下，张继科站起身，缓缓走到许昕和马龙的身旁，说：“马经理没跟我打声招呼就擅自决定了名单人选是不是有点儿不太符合做事的流程，你要不要看看我的名单？”  
  
看着张继科空空的两手，马龙轻轻一笑：“张经理这是忘带了名单？”  
  
张继科拍拍沉默不语的许昕，意有所指：“名单就这儿，其他人我无所谓，许昕你不能带走。”  
  
“这么说张经理和许昕的不合言论是无稽之谈了？”  
  
“我们在有些意见上是有些分歧，但说不合就有点儿过了，他毕竟跟了我那么多年，我要看不顺眼，他还能留到今天？”  
  
马龙思索了一会儿，看向身旁的人说：“大昕，这事儿你自己做决定，你要是想留在张经理组就留，你要是不想留，谁也别想逼你。”  
  
这球又踢回他这儿了，许昕看看面带笑意的马龙，又看看严肃不语的张继科，说：“我想去马经理那组。”  
  
对比马龙登时乐开了花的面容，张继科则阴沉了好几分，略带愠努地小声说：“别闹了！”  
  
许昕脑子里那颗危险的导火索呲地就被点着了：“谁跟你闹啊，没听明白是吧，我要去我师兄那组！”  
  
这样的许昕马龙也是没见过的，诧异的一时不知该说什么。方博憋着笑，心想这许昕又开始怼张经理了。  
  
“你没跟我闹，那你在干什么，跟你说了来我的组，你偏不！”  
  
“张继科，我在你组里你珍惜过我吗！”  
  
诶，这话听起来怎么那么别扭。  
  
“我怎么就没珍惜你啦，衣服是我洗没错吧，家务活儿是我干对吧，你就说你丢过垃圾吗？”  
  
“怎么没丢了，昨晚上不就我丢的！”许昕不服的顶回去。  
  
“那还是我求你丢的！”  
  
一屋子人登时摸不着脑袋，这到底是什么情况，这两人到底什么关系，同居室友？  
  
马龙清清嗓子，打断两人的谈话，拉拉许昕的手：“大昕啊，你和张经理是什么情况？”  
  
“我跟他还能是什么情况。”许昕撇撇嘴。  
  
“他是我媳妇儿。”张继科补充道。

  
**完结**  
  



	3. 欢喜青楼

腊月飞雪，满城银装。  
  
从对面楼里跑出两个衣着单薄的少年郎，一路嘻嘻哈哈闹到李婆子的豆腐店前，从袖兜里掏出几文碎银。  
  
李婆子搓搓手，两位少年郎点了点盖着厚厚模板盖的大桶：“阿婆，两碗豆花。”  
  
“瞧瞧你们俩，穿那么少，不冷啊？”  
  
两个少年郎明明嫩白的脸蛋儿冻的通红，却还是摇摇头：“屋子里火烤的，也就冷个买您豆花的功夫。”  
  
“就是，您看我俩天天来买您豆花吃，风雪无阻，可得给我们多盛点儿啊。”  
  
“好得好得，给我的俩个小客人多盛点儿。”  
  
李婆子熟络的给盛好的豆花淋上辣油，放上葱花，一双莹白的手伸过来端起碗，李婆子又看看自己一双糙的手，笑着说道：“小昕的手啊比城东头梁家大小姐的手都要好看。”  
  
“阿婆你又笑我，我怎么能跟梁府的梁小姐比啊。”少年郎端起豆花，拿着勺子就着满地清雪，一口一口吞着热乎乎的豆花。  
  
“怎么比不得啦，那梁小姐是来过我们店里吃过的，我见过；”李阿婆笑着继续说：“不跟梁小姐比，那就跟我这豆花比吧，你这皮肤比我的豆花还白呢。”  
  
另一个少年郎哈哈作笑，跟李婆子说道：“阿婆您真是慧眼，多少人来我们楼里为的就是亲亲咱们昕哥的小手，摸摸昕哥的皮肤，听听昕哥唱的小曲。”  
  
唤作昕哥的少年郎盛了最后一勺豆花塞进另一人口中：“吃你的豆腐去，说的我跟个魁似得。”  
  
少年郎被塞得一嘴豆花，呜呜呜说不出话。  
  
“走了。”  
  
“诶，许昕，等等我——”  
  
两个着白衣的少年郎你追我跑，笑哈哈的跑到对面楼。  
  
李婆子面上的笑容隐去。  
  
红与黄的灯笼挂在对面楼屋檐下，隔着老远她也能听到里面热闹的声响；这男人吃男人的地方，李婆子见了不少可怜人，惟愿那两位能有不一样的结局。  
  
“昕哥，阿婆说梁家小姐来过这边，该不会是来看你的吧。”  
  
许昕笑着躲开喝得醉醺醺扑过来的中年男人，三两步跳上二楼：“她是不是来看我又有什么区别。”  
  
“我觉得肯定是来见你的，上回在城隍庙她被人调戏，你可是英雄救美啊。”  
  
许昕推开房门，趴到床边侧躺下，把玩着手指头：“你还敢提这茬，躲在假山后边儿看着我差点儿也搭进去这事儿我还没跟你算呢，哥平时待你不薄，关键时刻没一个靠得住。”  
  
“昕哥，你这可冤枉我啦，我当时手里都拽了好几块大石头，那人老动来动去，也怕砸着你；再说了，后来不来了一位公子哥儿把你给救了吗。”  
  
说起这，两人脑子里同时想起那位公子哥。  
  
“那位公子哥出手真不凡，三两下就打的登徒浪子跪在地上喊爷爷。”  
  
许昕捏了捏指尖，含糊嗯了一声。  
  
“长得还相貌不凡，仪表堂堂，看起来也不比我们大，怎么就那么稳重呢。”  
  
“呵。”  
  
“不知道是谁家的公子，那身行头打扮非富即贵。”  
  
“不知道，也没兴趣知道。”许昕揉揉眼，打了个哈欠。  
  
“那你对什么感兴趣？”  
  
许昕咧嘴一笑，说：“我就想知道他跟包青天包大人是什么关系。”  
  
少年郎愣了一愣，两人哈哈笑出声。  
  
刘爹爹一脚踹开房门，揣着帕子点着两人脑袋：“乐乐乐，整体不知道乐啥，瞅瞅你许昕，今晚又一个客都没接，还有你——周——”  
  
“——我回屋里去。”周姓少年郎立马跑走。  
  
许昕气的拍拍手，这个不靠谱的东西。  
  
“跑的倒快，”刘爹爹将目标移到房里的许昕身上：“花那么多钱在你身上，从扶桑带回来的温泉泥给你敷，爪哇请来的技师给你按摩筋骨，你倒好，现在一个客人都不接。”  
  
“扶桑带回来的温泉泥我还没敷就给咱护院李大爷当花肥给全埋盆儿里了，还有那个爪哇的技师把之前对门儿的森哥的腿给按折了，我可不敢去按。再说了我哪儿没接客了，他们自己跑的。”  
  
刘爹爹看着眼前这小兔崽一脸不在乎，气就不打一处来，深吸一口气：“你说说，他们怎么跑的。”  
  
“第一个黄公子吧，他听我唱曲儿好听，就要听，我就给他唱啊，唱着唱着他就哭了，然后就跑了。”  
  
“你给他唱的什么曲。”  
  
“《妈妈的泪》。”  
  
刘爹爹肥手大腿一拍，恨铁不成钢：“你聋呀，没听小远前几天唠嗑的时候说了黄公子他娘刚死嘛。”  
  
“你们又没说是哪位黄公子，这城东加城西黄公子来我们这儿的就有四位。”  
  
“那第二个李公子又是怎么走的。”  
  
许昕拍拍手一屁股坐起来，“这李公子更奇怪了，上来抱着我就摸，摸就摸吧还让我找本书念给他听，要一边儿摸我一边儿听我给他念书；这还不简单，我就念呗，念着念着他就发抖了，拔腿就跑，把我摔地上屁股都摔疼了。”  
  
“你给他念的什么书啊？”  
  
“《水浒传》啊。”  
  
“哪一章？”  
  
“《武松打虎》。”  
  
刘爹爹气的拍拍手跺跺脚，直喊完了完了，点点许昕的脑门儿：“李公子他结发夫妻王氏家住景阳冈，平日在家里王氏往东李公子不敢往西，你给他念武松打虎，他能不发抖嘛！”  
  
许昕嘴一嘟，不服的回道：“这能怨我吗，我哪儿知道他老婆是王氏还是赵氏，家住景阳冈还是乱葬岗。”  
  
“你呀你，次次都给我捅那么大篓子，也是奇了怪，就算这样次次还是有人点你。”刘爹爹说：“先前有个小厮过来替他们家张公子点了你，留夜，可得把人伺候好。”  
  
“啊，不是吧，还要留夜？”  
  
“这张公子人傻，估摸好伺候。”  
  
“你见过？”  
  
“没，”刘爹爹笑着说：“我是从他家小厮那儿看出来了，我说你包夜三十两就行，他那小厮偏生给我一百两，还说他家公子就说必须得一百两包，你说这不是傻是啥？”  
  
许昕点点头：“那成。”  
  
他琢磨着既然是个傻子，那也不必太劳心劳烦伺候，等人来了，给他丢几个前几天在集市上马家木偶铺买的小木偶玩儿去，自己就能睡一觉了。  
  
千算万算，许昕还是万万没想到啊。  
  
许昕端着盘瓜子，躺床上一边嗑，一边看书。门开的时候，他头也不开，素白的手指往八仙桌那么一指：“张公子桌上有马家铺最好玩的木偶，全给你玩儿，别打扰我看书啊。”  
  
来人没吭声，许昕继续看书。  
  
直到床榻一沉，张公子已经坐在床沿边儿上了。  
  
嘿，他这服务行业说话还不好使了是吧——他这暴脾气：“不跟你说了——张——”  
  
“——张继科。”公子哥低沉的声音补充道。  
  
眼前这位黝黑的公子哥十分眼熟，许昕想想，一激动，瓜子撒了一身，指着人：“你就是上次救我的那位公子。”  
  
张继科点点头，说：“你们青楼都是让客人自己去玩木偶吗？”  
  
许昕舔着脸点点头：“这马家铺的木偶不是普通木偶，这胳膊啊腿啊都能卸了重组，可以活跃大脑，缓解压力，开发智商，顶好的。”  
  
说的好真那么回事儿一样，张公子点点头：“下次再玩木偶，今天玩点儿别的。”  
  
许昕垂眸想了想，“你想玩什么？”  
  
“我听说你唱曲好听，给我唱一首吧。”  
  
“成，可是曲目只能我来定。”  
  
“你定。”  
  
许昕光着脚丫站在床上，咳了咳，唱道：“小白菜呀地里黄呀，三两岁呀没了娘啊，跟着爹爹还好过呀，就怕爹爹娶后娘呀，娶了后娘三年半呀，生个弟弟比我强呀——诶，你怎么哭了。”  
  
张继科摆摆头，一只素白的手伸了上来给他揉了揉眼，说：“我娘在我五岁那娘去世，八岁的时候我爹又续了一房，同年我娘给我又生了一个弟弟，她怕我跟我弟弟争抢家产，就把我送到终南山学艺。”  
  
许昕一听，顿时泪眼哇哇：“你怎么那么惨啊。”  
  
“不过也多亏送到了终南山学艺，要不然上次还没那能力救你了。”  
  
“公子真是心地善良，想我那打小就当弟弟看的小周也只是躲在假山后边儿拿石头砸匪人而已。”  
  
“我说怪不得当时觉得腰好细被东西打了一下，疼了大半个月了。”说着，张公子不适的挺挺腰。  
  
这小兔崽子，许昕想，还学会了乱打人了嘿。一双手止不住附上了张公子的腰，着急的说：“快让我看看严不严重，定是小周打的。”  
  
张公子点点头，脱下了上衣，黝黑的肌肤和附着在上的手形成鲜明的色彩对比。  
  
许昕看着这一身紧致有型的身子，不禁面色一红，摸在上面指尖都在抖，吞了吞口水：“公子的腰看起来无大碍。”  
  
张公子担忧的抓住在他腹肌上乱爬的手，说：“可是还是隐隐做疼，只怕将来房事不顺。”  
  
这会儿连耳朵尖都红起来了，许昕伸出一对净白的臂膀搂上张公子的脖子：“公子要是不嫌弃，可以跟我试试。”  
  
“这——”  
  
许昕将脑袋埋在人肩窝处，听到犹豫，立马伸出舌尖舔了舔脖颈上的经脉：“就当是报答公子的救命之恩。”  
  
张继科看了一样，拉下挂在自己脖子上的手臂，看到对方眼里的失落不禁一笑，解释道：“得先给你宽衣。”  
  
许昕登时有了精神，点点头：“我自己来！”  
  
一夜翻红浪，烛心烧断肠。  
  
张继科又来了。  
  
许昕磕着瓜子儿，问：“你每次包我过夜都给刘爹爹多少银子啊？”  
  
“一百两啊。”  
  
这个败家子儿，许昕气得摆摆脑袋：“我哪儿需要一百两包夜啊，我三十两就成了。”  
  
“不成，你必须一百两，不对，你比一百两还贵，必须只能多给，不能少给，少给那是作践了你。”  
  
这位张公子总是这样，时不时来一句让他心跳加速的话。  
  
正沉浸在甜蜜里的许昕晃过神：“你真浪费，那多余的七十两你给刘爹爹不如给我存起来，等我存的足够多了我就能把我自己赎出去。”  
  
张继科一把搂过许昕，亲了亲：“我今天给了刘爹爹三千两。”  
  
许昕抬手就想给眼前这不知柴米油盐贵的公子哥一个巴掌，登时想起什么似得说：“你——”  
  
“过了今夜，你就是自由身，我赎了你，从今以后，你就跟我过。”  
  
许昕点点头，开心的将张继科扑倒在床榻上，心理想着，以后这钱财可得归他管，要不然凭着张继科这股子豪劲儿，多少家产都得败光。  
  
第二天一大早，楼里一改往日早晨睡觉的景象，满楼热闹非凡。  
  
刘妈妈招着小手帕跟坐在马车里的许昕再见，谁能想到平日待客消极的许昕竟然就这样离开了楼里。  
  
张继科搂着许昕，笑得满脸褶子，说：“给我唱首歌吧。”  
  
许昕想了想：“这次你来点吧。”  
  
“就唱你第一次给我唱的那首《小白菜》吧。”  
  
“成。”  
  
于是刚转身回楼的诸位小官和爹爹就听到满街飘荡着小白菜呀地里黄呀两三岁呀没了娘啊……  
  
坐在马车前的小厮摸摸额头的汗，听着车里的歌声，不禁为自家少爷担忧起来。  
  
要是让许公子知道少爷的亲爹亲娘十几年来恩爱如初，少爷会不会被踹下床。  
  
当然，那都是后话。

  
  
**完结**  
  



	4. 同居三十题

**1相拥入眠**

凌晨两点。

许昕一滚，卷走了大半个被子。

张继科半截身子露出。

许昕再一滚。

冷风瑟瑟，张继科冻醒了。

冻醒了的张继科迷迷糊糊往身旁一滚，钻进被窝里，拥上另一人热乎乎的腰背，睡着了。

**2一同外出购物**

张继科指着橱窗内展示的莹绿色T恤。

丑，站在身旁的许昕面无表情。

张继科眉毛一挑。

两分钟后，两人有说有笑的从店里出来，张继科手里提着袋子，袋子里装着莹绿色T恤。

**3半夜一起看恐怖电影**

许昕指着屏幕中间爬出电视的女鬼哈哈哈一顿乱笑。

张继科心理发慌。

暮地，许昕停下望着张继科，好一会儿，说：“你是不是以为我会吓得扑进你怀里？”

张继科实诚的点点头。

然后许昕扑进了张继科的怀里。

**4一方的起床气**

肚子瘪了又瘪，许昕放下手机，决定叫醒张继科，自己可不能饿死在床上。

关于张继科的起床气，至今仍然流传着这么一句话：叫张继科起床，不如去罚跑。

说干就干。

许昕爬到床位，掀开被，扭着屁股从下边儿钻了进去。

没一会儿，张继科就喘着气儿睁开了眼。

许昕笑嘻嘻从被子里钻出：醒了啊？

张继科点点头，手指拂去许昕嘴角的一点白浊。

许昕有特殊的叫床能力。

**5做饭**

电视上正在直播球赛，厨房里噼里啪啦。

没一会儿，许昕从厨房里出来，一边儿摘围裙一边儿说：要不咱两今晚去试试路口那家新开的餐厅？

张继科表示没意见，抓起钱包就跟许昕出门了。

等等，是谁说今晚要做饭给自己吃来着？

**6大扫除**

上边儿。

张继科拿着鸡毛掸子扫扫扫。

那边儿。

张继科拿着膜布擦擦擦。

那儿呢。

张继科开始拖拖拖。

许昕倒了一杯橙汁，给自己灌下，长叹一气：“收拾屋子真累。”

张继科默默掏出手机打开淘宝给许昕买了个深层去角质面膜。

他就买见过脸皮这么厚的人。

**7浏览过去的相片**

许昕一边儿翻手机照片一边摸眼角，又翻下一张，再摸一下眼睛。

看不过的张继科一把夺回自己的手机：“什么毛病？”

许昕指着屏幕里的照片：“拍摄角度辣眼睛。”

**8吐槽对方的生活习惯**

“你说说你，垃圾不倒，衣服不收拾，好好的一个家，我不在三天就成了垃圾回收中心了。”

“会收拾个屋子瞧把你给能的，你也不瞅瞅你自己，跟你吃个饭我得膈应死，餐餐拍黄瓜。”

张继科一边捡随地而丢的衣服，问：“你今天换洗的放哪儿了？”

“浴室篮子里。”

**9相隔两地的电话**

“没我在你孤单吧。”

“可不，都没人陪我了。”

“哈哈，别急，哥马上就回来了。”

“成，我等着！”

叮咚——

电话里传来：“许昕，开门。”

**10早安吻**

贴合的双唇分开。

许昕一个翻身骑到张继科身上，捏着他的脸:“说，你昨晚是不是偷喝了我的蜜桃汁？”

**11替对方挑衣服**

双十一快到了，张继科琢磨该清理一下购物车了。

小护士服xxl。

学生制服xxl。

蕾丝内衣套装。

兔女郎装。

诸如此类。

都是给许昕买哒！

**12讨论关于宠物的话题**

“我家那个昨天追着人屁股后头，一跟就是半小时，怎么喊都不听，后来居然在地上撒泼起来，把我给气的。”

“你别提，前两天我回家，我爸告诉我隔壁邻居跟我说我家的把人家宝贝疙瘩肚子搞大了！”

“不是吧！”许昕看着张继科一脸痛心疾首，心理暗暗决定一定要把小可爱送到宠物医院做绝育。

**13一方卧病在床**

“继科，我跟你说，你要照顾好我爸还有我妈啊。”

张继科点点头。

“继科，还有小可爱，它的终身大事你要负责啊，毕竟你是它爹。”

张继科点点头。

“继科，还有——”

张继科连忙打断：“得了啊，一个小感冒就开始立遗嘱了，我看你是脑子有病，张嘴吃药。”

“啊——”

**14、 午睡**

“舒服吗？”张继科用力一挺。

手指拂过身上男人汗湿的额头，臀部往前迎合：“舒服，再深点儿。”

**15、 帮对方吹头发**

许昕打了个喷嚏，湿漉漉的短毛里淌着消息顺着脖子而下。

张继科拍拍沙发让他坐过去，熟练的拿起吹风筒呼噜着一头软毛。

**16、 出浴后的怦然心跳**

浴室里的水声戛然而止。

一开门，雾气腾腾，张继科从中走出，胯间堪堪围了一条白色浴巾，水珠从身体的各个部位往下淌，公狗腰一览无余。

许昕舔舔下嘴唇，一把丢掉手机，往沙发上一躺，岔开腿：“继科，来，上我。”

**17、 庆祝某个纪念日**

张继科准备了红酒，打算灌醉许昕。

准备了玫瑰，一表钟情。

两人亲到一半儿时候许昕迷迷糊糊的搂着张继科的脖子：“今儿啥日子啊，你准备了那么多东西。”

张继科从口袋里掏出冈本：“去年今天，我破了你的处。”

**18、 接对方回家**

张继科在许妈妈和许爸爸诧异的目光下撞开了许昕的房门。

二老只觉一阵风呼啸而过，等反应过来的时候，儿子已经被接走了。

许妈妈眨眨眼，唱起来:“爱情来的太快就像龙卷风……”

**19、 离家出走**

许昕唯一的一次离家出走是因为张继科把家里那点儿小甜水全搬空了。

后来回去是因为张继科对天发誓包了他一辈子的小甜水。

**20、 一个惊喜**

那时候张继科还没追到许昕。

正打算睡觉的许昕接到来自张继科的电话。

张继科一言不发，将手机伸得老高，满场都是王力宏的歌声，《心跳》。

也是张继科的心跳。

**21、 屋顶上看星星**

一场大雾彻底毁灭了观星计划。

许昕嘟囔着，满脸写着不开心:“全泡汤了，啥星星都看不成了。”

张继科不以为然摇摇头，掰过许昕的脸看着自己，说:“看着我，我就是最亮的那颗星星。”

**22、 一场飞来横祸**

他终于凭借着自己的实力再次回到国家队。

张继科略微感慨的推开宿舍门，一只拖鞋飞了过来，闪身一躲，避开了。

“不好意思，没砸着你吧？”

张继科看着少年人嬉笑的面容，只觉得心脏被人用钝器凿了一下。

完了，这货(祸)他可躲不过。

**23、 讨论关于孩子的话题**

“我喜欢男孩儿多点儿。”

“要我，我就希望是个女孩。”

“男孩儿好，男孩儿耐打，皮实。”

“女孩儿好，女孩儿贴心。”

“男孩儿好！”

“女孩好！”

“说多无用，有本事你造一个啊！”

咔哒（抠皮带的声音。）

“我现在就造，让你怀一个！” 

**24、 因恶劣天气被困在家里**

窗外大雨哗啦哗啦，好不容易的出游计划就这么被水冲了。

张继科捏过许昕的下巴，落下一个吻。

有你便是晴天。

**25、 喝醉**

张继科的脸是红的，可是他黑，看不出来。

许昕的脸是红的，可是他白，所以很明显。

大家散伙后，张继科这个看起来没醉实则喝了不少的人被委以重任，带许昕回家。

第二天许昕醒过来的时候觉得自己的后脑勺特别疼。

张继科才不会告诉许昕自己昨晚把他摔了三次。

后脑勺着的地。

**26、 无伤大雅的小打小闹**

张继科戳戳许昕的腰，对方嘻嘻一笑，扭着腰想躲开。

张继科靠过去，手腕贴着腰搂上，整个身子附上许昕的背，下巴在肩膀处蹭啊蹭。

许昕扭了扭腰，臀部蹭过张继科的胯部，手肘朝身后一顶。

张继科捏着许昕的跨，轻轻一笑。

刘国梁:“许昕张继科一万米！”

**27、 穿错衣服**

“张继科一万米！”

两人俱是一愣。

“凭什么啊？”张继科啐了一句。

刘国梁背着手看看许昕又看看张继科。

张继科顺着视线望向许昕，二话不说，丢下球拍就出去跑。

许昕不明就里的摸摸后脑勺，一低头，自己身上穿着的体恤衫上写着Zhang。

国乒队非明文规定：集训不许同房。

**28、 一方受轻伤**

许昕捏着张继科的腰，对方疼的哼哼唧唧，许昕嗤之以鼻，一巴掌呼上去:“让你非要跟我玩骑乘。”

**29、 意外的求婚**

崔庆磊将红色小盒子塞到张继科手上：“我女朋友今晚来看我这盒子不能被她发现，你可得帮我拿好了啊，别弄丢了。”

张继科点点头，将红色小盒塞进口袋里：“成。”

张继科回到家，外套随手扔到沙发上，就进了浴室洗澡。

他听到开门的声音，许昕回来了。

张继科打开浴室门，见着许昕背着自己站在沙发前，一动不动，像似很久了的样子。

他刚走前一步，就见许昕转过身，手里拿着红色戒指盒轻声对自己说：“我愿意！”

他可啥都没说啊。

**30、 滚床单**

许昕扭着屁股在床上趴着，回头望:“你是喜欢这种姿势还是这种？”顺着一个翻身，掰开自己的双腿，呈M字。

张继科舔舔唇:“我也不知道，要不咱们都试试？”

实践是检验真理的唯一标准。

**完结**


	5. 贼

月朗风清，朱墙明瓦之上，月色如银。  
  
皇宫大内之中，守卫森严，皇帝寝宫外更是五米一岗，半刻一巡，俨然一派皇家威严的做派。  
  
就这层层叠叠禁卫军的仗势，莫说是偷那龙床之上的宝剑，只怕踏进这宫中稍有不慎，就有去无回，这点困难难得了别人，却奈何不了他。  
  
蛰伏于朱墙之上的少年人顽劣一笑，趁禁军来临之际侧身一翻，悄然无声的隐入了背阴面，待禁军巡队离去之际，足尖一点，明瓦不查半毫，人已着着一袭嫩青踏月而下，落在了皇帝寝宫之上；少年人看着禁军的身影，得意一笑，这皇家大院还不是他许昕想来就来，想走就走的地？  
  
许昕趴在屋顶，素白的手被月色照得发亮，轻轻拨开一片明瓦，凑上前，往里望了去；室内灯火通明，细细看来，只能隐约模糊的看见床上有一人躺着，想来必定是那方登基的新皇，再左右观察一番，并无宫女太监服侍左右，真是天助他也。也对，这皇帝睡觉，谁人敢打扰，少年人自以为是的想到，弓起身子，这就要想法子下去了。  
  
他轻功向来了得,少时学武就不爱那蛮人制暴的功夫，反其道而行，多推挡，配以脚下出类拔萃的轻功，在江湖上也是独树一帜。他能偷遍天下贪官污吏家中的奇珍异宝，全仰仗这脚下的功夫，。  
  
今夜，只要他能得到龙床之上的宝剑，这盗圣爷爷的名号，就他坐定了。  
  
少年人越想越按耐不住，黑暗之中，只见手执长戈的禁卫军头顶的明瓦之上探出一个脑袋，翻身而下，不待禁军守卫回头，人已经侧着身子推开窗户，进了寝宫之内，徒留一阵风而已。  
  
许昕捂嘴拧头偷偷一笑，转圈一望，好嘛，这坐拥天下的皇帝真不愧是皇帝，他跑到立柜之前摸摸那镀了金的木雕花门，这般精贵，他还真是头一回见，只可惜太大了，带不走，左左右右仔细的看遍了，这才心满意足想起了正事。  
  
回头一看，龙床之上的人鼾声平稳，作熟睡之状。  
  
是了，这天下那么大，大大小小的事情那么多，是真命天子也得累趴下。少年人这么一想，心理就松了，甩着膀子走到龙床之前，弓下身子，鼻尖往前那么一杵，就见到了皇帝的模样。  
  
听说新皇不过弱冠，比自己大不了多少，现下看来，还真是那么一回事。  
  
这皇家就是皇家啊，这鼻子是鼻子，眼睛是眼睛的，难怪天底下那么多男男女女挤破了脑袋都想进后宫。  
  
龙床之上的人呼吸声轻了些。  
  
许昕别了别身子，拧着脖子正面瞧，心下疑惑，只是，为啥这皇帝身在皇家却那么黑呢？  
  
不管了，少年人叉起腰，走到帷幔边，方伸手，还没碰到悬挂着的宝剑，一只手就从被窝伸出，一把抓住了他。  
  
“你是何人，胆敢擅闯皇帝寝宫，可知这是杀头的大罪！”  
  
少年人浑身一僵，迅速抽回了自己的手，嬉笑道：“要杀我也要看你有没有这个本事了！”  
  
闻言，床上之人面色一沉，出掌击开许昕再欲取剑的手，力道之大，震得许昕整个手臂都发麻，忿忿不平的望过去，嘴一噘：“那么多人保护你，这剑借我玩玩又何妨，小气！”  
  
说罢，一把抓住剑，转身脚尖一点，打算离去。  
  
可哪有那么容易，皇宫大内岂是一个小贼能来去自如的，床上之人锦被一翻，一个箭步上前，拽住腾到半空的脚腕，还不待人来得惊呼，就被拖到了地面。许昕心下大骇，只叹自己疏忽了这小皇帝居然有这般能耐，能将自己拿下，接下来难免一番恶斗。  
  
要是被这皇帝抓了去，不知还有没有机会再见到师父师兄了，现下还是保命来的要紧。  
  
“这剑我不要了，还给你还不成吗！”说罢，剑丢到地上，凑巧落在了织着万寿字的毛毡地毯上，没有发出声响。  
  
皇帝冷着一双清冽的眸子看了眼地上的剑，又看向揉着胳膊的少年人：“想来就来，想走就走，你把这皇宫大内当成了自家的菜园子吗？”  
  
内心有点儿虚的许昕眼神逡巡的扫过皇帝，嘴硬道：“想不到坐拥天下的皇帝居然这样斤斤计较，传出去不让人笑话！”  
  
这可戳了死穴，皇帝的神色一黯，二话不说，臂膀一挥，许昕只来得及推挡。  
  
对方的进攻凌厉快速，根本容不得他做多思考，只能本能的步步后退，十来招下来，等到被压制在墙上的时候，许昕才意识到，自己已是退无可退了。  
  
狠狠的瞪着锁住自己手腕的皇帝，好一阵，对方也这么看着他。许昕头一拧：“要杀要剐随你的便，反正外面都是你的禁军，人多欺负人少，我认了。”  
  
听到这，皇帝像是发现什么有趣的一样，兀地一笑，看了看被自己压在墙上的手腕，素白纤细，说：“我发现你这嘴厉害的很啊，分明是你私闯皇宫还想要偷走宝剑，现下倒是朕的不对了？”  
  
被说中的少年人眼神一顿慌乱，瞧得皇帝好笑，就在方才这少年郎还一副英勇就义的模样，这会儿又是这般慌乱，真是藏不住事。  
  
一只手捏住许昕的下巴，将他脑袋转了过来：“看着朕。”  
  
于是一直飘来飘去的双眸对上了年轻的皇帝；年轻的皇帝有一双桃花眼，眼角藏着万分多情。起初还有些怯意，看了几眼胆子也大了起来，瞪过去，大有一副你要拿我怎样的气势。  
  
愈发有趣，年轻皇帝轻柔地笑了笑，天生招人的多情这会儿表露无遗，指腹贴着下巴寸寸上移，在少年人探究的神色中覆上了色泽粉嫩的丰满下唇，轻轻划过。  
  
许昕一惊，奈何手腕被压制不得动弹，身躯一扭，凑上前的唇恰好落在了耳鬓处，吓得他浑身一颤，声音里都染着慌张：“你干嘛呀！”  
  
皇帝的手逐渐向下，伸到后腰，一把握住臀部，触感丰满，在耳畔嬉笑：“你猜猜，猜中有奖，猜错领罚。”  
  
他这会儿后悔还来不来得及？  
  
许昕贴着墙的身子向后拱了拱，可屁股上的手却抓地更紧，面上染上了羞赧，一半害羞，一半气急：“真没想到堂堂一国之君——”  
  
“一国之君怎么了，”皇帝贴着他的身子上前，鼻尖对鼻尖：“一国之君也有七情六欲，本想睡一觉随它去了，只不过你误打误撞闯了进来。”  
  
许昕还没来得及细细思量皇帝话中的意思，就察觉出了眼前皇帝的不对劲，制着自己的手刚劲有力，体温实在是炙热过人，再看那双眼，明明桃花多情，眼中却欲火中烧。贴着自己的这副身子，烫得发紧。  
  
事到如今，不经人事的许昕也明白了过来。他想躲开，皇帝却靠得更近，那温度像是要把他也点燃一样，声音一软，凭空生出了些哀求之意：“你别再靠过来了。”  
  
靠得太近了，低沉的笑声震的许昕身子有些软，他贴着许昕，鼻尖冒出的汗也蹭了上去：“看来，是猜中了。”  
  
少年人眼眶都要急出泪了，他可不是进宫投怀送抱的啊，哀怨地望了望丢在地上的宝剑，一副被欺负了的模样。  
  
皇帝仿佛猜中了他的心思：“你走的时候，那把剑归了你，一物换一物。”  
  
什么一物换一物？  
  
他还没开口，贴上来的唇就堵住了他的嘴，一惊，滑溜溜的舌顺势钻了进来，傻乎乎的少年郎瞪着圆鼓鼓的眸子，吓得被口中的舌头作恶了好一会儿才晃过神，舌尖抵死推着入侵者，奇艺的触感在口腔作乱像是亲密的伉俪，许昕并不领这独一份亲昵的情分，口中呜呜咽咽，皇帝却被逗得起了性质。  
  
“再这样，我可就吃了你。”  
  
于是许昕不敢再做多余的挣扎。  
  
他生在帝王家，现今登基成立普天的帝王，君君臣臣子子在他面前屈膝而跪，受天下人顶礼膜拜。这还是头次从少年身上得来的征服成就感。  
  
他细声道：“真乖。”  
  
少年人看着年轻的皇帝，咬着唇，眼角向下，一副受尽了委屈的怜我相。  
  
也许擒了泪更惹人心疼；年轻的皇帝一笑，将少年人拦腰抱起：“别怕，朕不食言，猜中有赏。”  
  
他现在拒绝还来得及吗？  
  
于是小小的，为了盗圣爷爷名号而闯入宫中的飞贼就这样被当今天子抱到了龙榻之上。床上的许昕可不太情愿领这个情，这后宫有多少妃嫔掏空心思就是为了上这床他才没兴趣知道。  
  
“我要告诉我师父。”第一个吻落下去的时候，少年人这样说。  
  
皇帝一愣，继续着扒衣服的动作，又亲了一下：“好，你可以去告诉你师父。”  
  
“我还要告诉我师兄。”  
  
“告诉吧，你还要谁知道你躺在了我身下的事？”皇帝勾起唇角，恶劣一笑；许昕执手一巴掌没打过去，手腕就这么抓住了。滚烫的唇贴着素白的手腕一路亲到了手肘窝，调戏道：“你这指甲幸而不算太长，你可知这后宫的规矩，妃嫔被朕临幸前都要修手，以免抓伤皇帝的背。”  
  
这是什么意思？许昕眨眨眼睛，一脸懵懂。  
  
皇帝只得无奈的一笑：“好吧，朕先饶了你。”  
  
话音甫一落下，皇帝的手贴着散开衣物的胸膛，摸到了乳尖，两指轻捻，身下人肩一缩，一声惊叫吐口而出。  
  
许昕颤着肩，慌乱的推着身上的皇帝，对方却在凝视之下一笑，张口裹住胸前的红点，灵敏的舌尖抵在乳头上来回舔，三两下就卸了许昕的力，只能张着嘴，大口大口的喘着气儿。  
  
这对尚未经历人事的许昕来说，有点儿太刺激了。一双手就跟抽了骨头似得，软绵无力；想他在江湖上也是叫的“”上名号的角，如今落了个承欢膝下的下场，传去处他的脸往哪儿搁？  
  
思及至此，觉得委屈至极了，从小到大，他哪儿受过这样的待遇。少年人遮着眼，不甘的掉了眼泪。  
  
“别哭，”年轻的皇帝拨开他的手，方才还觉得少年人含泪的模样惹他怜，现下又觉得惹他疼：“朕不会伤害你。”  
  
“那你为什么不放我走？”  
  
皇帝几不可闻的叹了口气，亲了亲少年人的眼角：“朕也想啊，但朕不行……”  
  
少年人别过头，不肯合作。  
  
只得拉过那只素白的手，轻轻放在自己的胯下，那里早已充血坚挺，惊得许昕缩了回去。  
  
“知道了吧？”皇帝继续说：“朕在就寝之前喝了不知哪位娘娘送来的汤羹，里面有催情的药物，本想一睡到天亮随它去了，不料你闯了进来，跟你一番撕打，药效已然全部发作。”  
  
刚刚他就觉得这皇帝的身子热的不正常：“那你可以——”  
  
“——不可以，她们谁都不能怀我的子嗣，”皇帝的面色一改：“虽然她们都是朕的妃子，可朕不欢喜她们任何一人。”  
  
这身在帝王家，选哪家秀女，迎娶哪位做皇后向来不由皇帝做主，大臣们于朝堂之上遑论皇帝该娶谁家姑娘，都是天下利益当头。许昕虽远在江湖，但其中的道理还是明白的，不能自由的喜欢谁，也不能做主娶谁；不由得对皇帝有了一丝同情。  
  
“那你也不能……”  
  
一阵热浪从腹中传来，年轻的帝王已是满头大汗，漆黑的眸子里纵是克制却难掩欲火：“你就当帮帮朕……”  
  
“可我——”少年人犹豫地望着帝王难受的模样，磕磕绊绊的说出了下半句：“——我不知道该怎么帮你。”  
  
皇帝轻轻一笑：“朕来教你。”  
  
说罢，低下头，含住微微颤立的乳珠，一双手贴着白净的身子钻进了亵裤内，只见身下的少年人倒吸一口气，咬住手背，才止住了喉头里的呻吟。  
  
小巧的乳珠不多会儿就充血了，宛如粉嫩的苞衣之上立着一颗红蕊。  
  
在少年人的认知里，这是要行了周公之礼才能行的夫妻之事，可他现在竟然在和一国之君做这种事。一种不知名的兴奋从脑中出现。  
  
这种兴奋与有悖道德常伦的羞赧让他有些害羞，只能死命捂着嘴，任凭身上的手四处作乱点火，可却不敢发出丁点儿声响。  
  
皇帝自然也发现了，喉头里的笑声低沉而沙哑，轻轻扯下裤子，露出一双笔直的长腿。方才被抚慰过的阳具已然挺立，噗噗的吐着前液。  
  
“这里不乖，怎么哭了？”  
  
许昕低头一瞧，两腿想要缩起来，一双手先他一步，握住膝窝，将作乱挣扎的两腿掰开压到两侧。  
  
他的身子天生就软，平日里练武拉筋对他来说都是手到擒来的事，不像其他师兄弟那样疼的要死要活；现下这份柔软到了床上也是用得上的。  
  
皇帝讶异之于有些欣喜，这般软，可省了他好多功夫。堪堪向前一压，丰满的臀肉应势而起，白花花挺翘的臀峰深处包含着常年习武的肌肉，使得摸上去手感十分好。轻轻一捏，几乎能感到膨胀的肉从指缝间溢出，他施力打旋绕起来，臀肌撕扯到两片臀肉间诡秘的穴口，本就敏感不已的许昕先下更是如火中烧。  
  
皇帝匐下身子，滚烫的唇贴到许昕咬在嘴上的手背之上，嘴里呢喃：“告诉朕你的名字……”  
  
少年人擒着满头的汗，难耐的摆摆头，他才不要把自己的名字说出去。  
  
“告诉朕。”  
  
“不——告诉你……”少年人一开口，声音已经软成一弯水，像是暖春的风，又像裹了桂花的元宵，含在嘴里带着甜，闻起来带着香。  
  
皇帝闻言也不恼，挺着腰向前，施力弓身，胯间火热的柱身贴上少年人吐着泪的阳具，毫无距离的亲昵逼得少年人腰一软，哼哼唧唧的叫唤起来。  
  
腰部向前一撞：“告诉朕……”  
  
少年人一张嘴，声音就化成了吟哦。  
  
又是一撞：“告诉我好不好……”  
  
理智被剥夺的一瞬，许昕张嘴：“许昕，我叫许昕……”  
  
腰部的动作戛然而止，许昕失神的张开眼看向身上帝王，眼里通红。  
  
四目相对，年轻的皇帝开口，轻轻说道：“张继科，你要叫我张继科。”  
  
许昕还没来得及细细咀嚼，皇帝胯间的阳具贴着他的会阴向下，抵在身后的穴口之上，凝视着少年人的眼神中写满了征服和夺取。许昕只觉得一阵慌张，缩着腰想后退，却被一把啦了下来，穴口之上的阳具恰好正戳在上面，又迅速退回贴着臀缝来回摩擦。  
  
作恶的手依然揉着臀，时而向中夹紧中间的阳具，时而被用里掰开露出当中的穴口。皇帝轻轻一笑，阳具顺势向前，正对穴口，胀满的龟头处无声的吐着前液，他挺直腰，将液体一一涂在穴口之上，开口蛊惑道：“许昕……昕儿，喊我的名字……”  
  
少年人宛若小兽，一双手紧紧拽着身下的锦被，喘着气儿：“皇——”  
  
“——喊我的名字。”  
  
“……张继科……”  
  
皇帝听闻满意一笑，掌心贴着被捏的通红的臀肉一绕，中指抵在了穴口之上：“真乖……”  
  
一根手指蘸着前液，如开疆破土，少年人撑起自己，惊恐的看着那根手指在几次尝试之后插进了自己的穴里，他从不知道自己也能这样承受一个男人的欢爱。  
  
初识的他腰一软，直直的躺了下去，脑子里迷迷糊糊的意识到，他好像失去了什么。  
  
少年人体内就跟身子一样，十分柔软，细嫩的肠壁包裹着入侵的手指，亲密无间的往上贴；张继科闭眼稳了稳，再睁眼，一根手指已经开始来回抽插。  
  
必须得耐心点儿，这少年人还只是个处子。  
  
可很快会被自己夺走。  
  
十来岁的时候，宫中就有人教他宫闱深处的秘事，教他男欢女爱，本是不齿的事，皆因身份尊贵，他早已知晓。  
  
不多会儿，张继科就趁着许昕呻吟之际插入第二根手指，接着又是第三根。  
  
此时，许昕的声音里已染上了哭腔，一双手无力的攀在张继科的臂膀之上，大张的双腿中间，穴口被侍弄得淫糜绯红；皇帝低头亲了亲少年人的唇：“我要进去了。”  
  
话音甫一落下，粗壮的阴茎就无情的劈开穴道，如大军压境，凶猛的撞了进去。  
  
修剪的不太平齐的指甲随着动作划过皇帝的背，留下几道抓痕。  
  
许昕呜咽的将脑袋埋在张继科的怀里，额头贴着张继科满是汗的胸膛，听到从胸腔里传来的声音说：“我要动了。”  
  
跨间剧烈的动作将阳具送得更深，囊袋撞在臀缝上，夹杂着从穴口流出的液体，发出啪啪啪的声响，听来十分情色。许昕被撞得只能发出嗯嗯嗯的声音，只觉得自己的身体全然不受他的控制，发热，兴奋，仿佛在攀登一座高山，高山上有何物他不知，却知道只有张继科能带他上山顶。  
  
情难自已之时，更是毫不忌讳的喊着皇帝的名讳，皇帝轻抚少年人泛红的面颊，会带着情欲喊出昕儿。  
  
终于，眼前一阵泛白，腹间猛的一阵收缩，许昕射了出来。敏感的身子尚未平息下来，颤栗的抽动着，穴口频频缩紧，只待张继科再抽送十来下，忍不住射进了许昕的身体里。  
  
缓缓抽出，一汩白浊贴着穴壁缓缓流出，濡湿了身下的锦被。  
  
皇帝轻轻一笑，说出让人面红耳赤的话：“下面，也哭了……”  
  
“你——流氓……”少年人挣扎开，缩起身子拧过脑袋，明明是苛责的话，说出来却带着几分娇俏。  
  
张继科笑笑，大方的不恼，于情于理，自己这的确算不上正人君子，既然已经如此，不如……帝王家的人揽上许昕的腰，狠狠掐了一把，掌下的身子骨一抖就软了，趁势抬起腿，将下身抵在穴口上，在对方诧异的面孔下，又送了进去。  
  
少年人来不及咒骂，满腔的怒意又化作了绕指柔。  
  
张继科醒来的时候已过了辰时，迷迷糊糊的想到幸而今日时值沐休，要不然一宿的折腾，他可没把握能从床上爬起来。手伸到床另一边，扑了个空。脑袋登的一下醒了过来，一屁股坐起。  
  
屋里哪里还有什么昕儿，人早走了，宝剑也不知所踪。  
  
再低头一瞧，自己赤裸的胸口上蘸着墨，白纸黑字，大大方方写着“流氓”二字，必定是许昕所为。  
  
脑子里适时浮现少年人赤裸着身子扶着腰在自己身上作乱的模样，年轻的帝王不禁笑出声。  
  
有意思，真有意思。  
  
对宫中的禁军布防如此熟悉，如入无人之境，必然免不了帮手。  
  
曾听少将军马龙提过他的小师弟也叫许昕，坐在床上的帝王幽幽的想，这事儿可得好好找找马龙了。  
  


**完结**


	6. 一个小甜水引发的离家出走

张继科从没想过有一天自己会跟一类型饮料过不去。  
  
事情的始末是这样的。  
  
一次热辣酣畅的性爱结束后，张继科趴在浑身力竭的许昕身上，一双手照例不老实的在白中透着粉的身子上四处作案，盘算着怎么点火才能让许昕同意在十分钟内跟自己再滚一次床单。  
  
手就这么摸着摸着，摸到了两团软乎乎略微松弛的肉。定睛一瞧，好嘛，是腰间赘肉，又捏捏，手感不错，只是不太美观，不符合张继科的高标准严要求:“大昕，你是不是胖了？”  
  
闭着眼迷迷糊糊的许昕脑子当时就跟应激反应似的，激活了。眉毛一挑:“这就抱不动我了？我的哥？”  
  
张继科捏着那两坨子脂肪:“这两团脂肪怎么出来的？”  
  
“我哪儿知道。”许昕翻了个白眼，伸手够到床头柜上的饮料。  
  
张继科看着他拧开，咕隆咕隆几口下去，没了一半儿，脑子一转，当下就明白了，可不就这小甜水给闹的嘛！！  
  
天天喝，天天肥。  
  
今天有赘肉，明儿就能挺着个大肚子，还不是他张继科的种，是那个小甜水的。  
  
思来想去觉得怪闹心的张继科连着好几天没睡好没吃好，连跟许昕的性生活注意力都全程集中在赘肉上。  
  
终于逮着机会，没跟家里领导打报告，趁着人跟朋友出去蹦哒，将家里那点儿饮料搬空了，全扔了。  
  
于是有了后来这出。  
  
回到家的许昕一看，好嘛，小甜水没了，再一问，张继科干的。  
  
这日子彻底没法儿过了，收拾收拾东西走人，撂下一句话:“这个家，我与小甜水共进退。”  
  
张继科当时心理就跟点了八十根二踢脚似的，boomboomboom，炸了。他许昕跟小甜水共进退，那他张继科算个啥，算个球？？球还能滚一滚，他张继科往哪儿圆去？为了两箱子蜜桃汁，三箱子橙汁，这小康生活就不跟他过了？  
  
一气之下窝在沙发上读着诗集抱着十来根黄瓜嘎嘣啃作为安慰剂的张继科全然不知许昕在门口等他追出来等了三十分钟。  
  
许昕先是跑到了自己的师兄，已婚男士马龙家。给他开门儿的是他嫂子，夏大嫂。  
  
夏大嫂其实人不错，除了作了点儿。  
  
这不，马龙刚买完菜回来交给夏大嫂准备晚餐，许昕还没来得及跟师兄热络几句说明来由，厨房里就传来一阵撕心裂肺的尖叫。  
  
两人跑进一看，夏大嫂正跪在地上抱着刚宰杀的鲤鱼哭的稀里哗啦。  
  
“这这这怎么回事儿，一会儿的功夫，怎么就哭上了呢？”马龙连忙扶起自己老婆。  
  
夏大嫂哭红的一张脸，抖抖死全乎的鱼，嗲音带着哭腔:“人就是从水里进化而来的，在上岸之前，人就是鱼啊，老公你怎么能吃鱼呢。”  
  
还别说，许昕看着那死鱼，还挺想吃的，他还没吃午饭呢。  
  
“不吃不吃……那我们就不吃鱼。”  
  
“诶……那师兄我能……”许昕看着马龙眨眼的眼神，自觉的把那我拿去烤了吃这句话给吞了回去。  
  
“还要把这条鱼埋了噢。”  
  
什么！埋了？！许昕抠抠耳朵以为自己饿幻听了。  
  
“埋了埋了！”马龙应道。  
  
“老公，你以后也不许吃鱼噢。”  
  
“不吃，我最不喜欢吃的就是鱼了！”  
  
许昕没控制住瞪了双这辈子没这么圆过的眼，这还是他师兄吗？  
  
“许昕，你也不许吃噢。”  
  
许昕冲夏大嫂嘿嘿一笑，点点头，呵呵，心理没答应。  
  
看着马龙搀扶着夏大嫂出门去小区绿化带埋鱼的身影，提着行李悄悄跟在身后离开了。  
  
他许昕还是许昕，而他师兄，已经不是当年的师兄了。  
  
他想起张继科。  
  
张继科向来吃素，却给他变着法儿的做他爱吃的荤菜。他科哥真棒。  
  
不行，小甜水的账还没算呢，往回家走的脚打了个趔趄，原地拐了个弯儿，朝小胖家走去。  
  
小胖某种意义上，算的上是他许昕奶大的，虽然奶的时候胖儿已经快成年，但终归，他，奶过胖儿。  
  
许昕敲门前给自己做了好一会儿心理建设，但给他开门儿的不是什么作妖小弟妹，而是胖儿。  
  
许昕登时就叹了口气，胖儿还是没搞定子君小妹妹啊。  
  
被胖儿领进了屋，说明了来意。  
  
胖儿听了表示自己非常理解许昕的处境，手里抓着鸡腿，两膀子一张，将许昕糊进了自己怀里。  
  
心肝脾肺肾，真特么疼，胖儿糊人的时候能轻点儿不。  
  
“胖儿啊，你这有东西吃吗，哥还没吃午饭呢。”  
  
“有的有的！”胖儿不等许昕话音落下，啪嗒啪嗒地拖着拖鞋跑进了厨房。  
  
许昕摸摸饿得嗷嗷叫的肚皮，拍拍，别闹噢，爹一会就把你们都填满。  
  
胖儿捧出来了一堆零食，摊在餐桌上，如数家珍一样一样伸出胖指头点着:“这个是奇多，最近很少有地方买的到，烧烤味；那个是乐事薯片超大包，趁着过节做活动我多买了几包，原味的，这个最好吃；还有这个，经典零食，咪咪虾条……”  
  
许昕想起，胖儿最爱吃零食了，而他许昕，最不爱零食。  
  
“胖儿啊，你这有饮料吗？”  
  
胖儿圆圆的脑袋一扭，嫌弃的说:“饮料有什么好喝的，昕哥我把零食分你，我们一起吃吧。”  
  
你能想到最好的招待方式就是把我吃的和你一样胖吗？  
  
呵呵，许昕并不想。  
  
许昕谢绝了胖儿的共进零食邀请，一个没有小甜水的地方还尽全是没营养的零食。  
  
没种过太阳，还不知道没营养会让他这个小太阳枯萎的吗？  
  
要是张继科，才不会给他吃这种没营养的东西呢，张继科可是种太阳的行家呢。  
  
他的科哥可真棒！  
  
诶，怎么又想起了张继科，把他小甜水一股脑全扔了的人不值得他这么想念。  
  
许昕颠颠包，刚走到自家楼下又绕了个圈儿。  
  
许昕决定要去骚扰他哥。  
  
开门的是他哥，屋里坐着边儿磕瓜子边吃橘子的是他皓哥，两不耽误，本事了。  
  
“弟啊，今天哪儿刮的西北风啊，来串门儿呢。”他哥和皓哥并排坐在沙发上，两人一起捧着个腰围可观的肚子。  
  
许昕脑子里登时想起一句话，王胖子，陈胖子，同住一间屋子里。  
  
许昕咳了咳，清清嗓子，说明了来意。  
  
他哥大腿一拍:“弟啊，要不你先在咱这儿住得了！”  
  
许昕还没来得及开口答应，他哥又开口了:“可咱也没多余的地方给你住啊。”  
  
呵呵，三室两厅，一对没羞没躁的男人，另外两间干嘛去了？  
  
“弟，你听我说啊，皓他吧有时候喜欢看点儿杂志啥的，我就给其中一间搞成了书房，你要是进入皓他要是想看书多不方便是吧。”  
  
包着一嘴零食的王皓艰难的张嘴:“唔唔唔……丝”  
  
他哥两手一拍:“你看，你皓哥也是这么说的吧。”  
  
许昕没开腔，虽然他听清了他皓哥明明说的是“不是”。  
  
“至于另外一间房，咱用作乒乓球室了，更住不了。”  
  
许昕翻了个白眼，二话没说，提着包左拐出门。  
  
这次作妖的不是嫂子，是他哥。  
  
里面传来王皓暴碎他哥的声音。  
  
哪有人这样对待自己弟弟哒，国家队那几年都白呆了是伐？  
  
要他科哥绝对不会这样招呼人呢，许昕记得他小妹要来家里小住的时候，张继科里里外外张罗，小妹离开的时候差点儿认错了亲哥是谁。  
  
许昕灰溜溜的在小区里晃悠，这离家出走才半天呢，他就已经快要坚持不下去了。  
  
不行，这次一低头，以后次次都得低头了。许昕嘴一努，裤脚被什么东西扯住了，低头一看，好嘛，是他家的泰迪。  
  
泰迪叼着他的裤腿，欢快的摇着小尾巴。  
  
欢快摇着小尾巴的泰迪扒着他的腿站了起来，下一秒开始不可描述起来。  
  
许昕尴尬的捂着眼，当初是谁非要养泰迪来着，噢，好像是他自己。  
  
这种搬起石头砸自己脚的事他好像没少干，今天又成功的干了一次。  
  
抬腿抽回自己被反复摩擦的脚，一抬眼，张继科牵着道哥站在自己面前儿。  
  
“这遛狗呢。”许昕不紧不慢的打招呼。  
  
张继科面无表情，“嗯。”  
  
“跟你说多少次，遛狗要套狗绳，咋没给我的小可爱套狗绳。”  
  
“小可爱跟成了精似的，还没套上就往外跑，我跟道哥在后边一路追，一跑就跑你这儿来了。”  
  
许昕放下手提包，走过去拿起张继科手上的狗绳，抱起小可爱给绑上。  
  
张继科看着不说话，默默提起地上的手提包。  
  
两人就这么安安静静的走在小区里。  
  
“吃饭了吗？”张继科问。  
  
“没呢，午饭都没吃。”一提起这，许昕就把自己今天下午遇到的事儿说了个遍。  
  
张继科点点头，表示下次马龙两口子来家里吃饭要做次全鱼宴，不为别的，就为了恶心恶心夏大嫂。  
  
小胖那点儿零食，张继科默默记下来，要通告给子君小妹妹，让子君小妹妹谨慎考虑择偶。  
  
至于陈胖子，下次被王团子扫出门可别来他们家，要不然这四方三厅的高配置可没他陈胖子的地儿，两人两狗，各霸一间。  
  
晚饭过后，许昕摸着吃饱的肚皮，捧着一杯白开水，咕隆咕隆几口下去，嘴一瘪，这味道真淡，一点儿都比不上小甜水。  
  
正在剥水果的张继科还能不知儿童口味的许昕？丢下手里的水果，捏住许昕的嘴，亲了上去。  
  
唇舌交接，玩儿了一场黏糊糊的游戏。  
  
张继科放开许昕，摸着红润的唇:“甜吗？”  
  
许昕睁着水蒙蒙的眸子登时变得清亮，扬起手，一个巴掌糊到张继科嘴角:“别想这么糊弄过去昂，明儿就把小甜水给我整回来。”  
  
我不甜吗？我重要还是小甜水重要？  
  
张继科没问出口。  
  
没有小甜水许昕喝水没滋味，没有张继科，许昕日子过得没滋味。  
  
张继科没问出口，因为张继科都懂。  
  
摸摸许昕刚刚拍的嘴角，笑了笑，张继科拿起水果，继续剥，他的大昕一会儿还要吃饭后水果呢。

  
  
**完结**  
  



	7. 乡村爱情故事

“你说说他哪点儿好啊？”  
  
被问话的小伙子头也不抬，捧着手心里的瓜子儿，啪啪啪的嗑了好几个，才慢悠悠地说：“他哪儿都好。”  
  
“你个小兔崽子毛都没长齐就知道人哪儿都好，我看你是欠收拾。”许大爷抱着烟袋噗噗噗抽了三口。  
  
“我毛早长齐了。”小伙儿反驳道。  
  
“你——”  
  
眼见着他爹拔了千层底就要下炕抽他，小伙儿也不恼，两眼一翻，轻描淡写地说：“难不成爹你十八岁毛没长齐？”  
  
气的许大爷将鞋底儿朝兔崽子扔过去，“还学会犟嘴了是吧。”许昕腰一扭躲了过去，不开心的撇嘴，两脚一跺：“爹你这是封建老思想了，还村支书呢，大清亡了好些年了，我怎么就不能自由处个对象啊。”  
  
许老爷子指指地上的鞋，示意捡回来：“娃儿啊，爹不是不让你处对象，只是你也不瞅瞅你看中的那二狗子是个什么玩意儿，前些日子我可去他瓜棚看过呀，他光着个膀子，背上手臂上纹的那都是什么鬼画符，一看就不正经。”  
  
听这话，刚拾掇起来的鞋子被许昕一甩，飞老远，落堂厅去了，看着自己老爷子你你你半天吐不出来后半句，许昕将瓜子儿揣进兜里，撅着嘴，给他补了个全：“您自个儿去捡鞋吧！”  
  
走到院门儿口，许老爷子那后半句终于蹦出来了：“你个小兔崽子，今晚回来我就打断你的腿！”  
  
“那感情好啊，我刚好在狗子哥那里过夜，让全村儿都知道我是狗子哥的人！”  
  
许老爷子扔下烟袋下炕，单脚跳到厅堂拾起地上的鞋，许昕见状拔腿就跑出了小院，老爷子手中举起的鞋又放下了，搁手里拍拍灰。  
  
“小兔崽子，回来看我怎么收拾你。”骂骂咧咧套上鞋，回里屋去了。  
  
许昕哼着红尘呀滚滚痴痴呀情深迈着步子慢悠悠朝着他狗子哥的瓜棚走去，方博那小子不知从哪个犄角旮旯冲出来，将口袋里的那点儿瓜子都给撞地上了，这许昕可不乐意了，仗着人高马大扯住肇事者的后领子，往自己那么一带，方博就踩着小碎步原地转了个圈儿。  
  
“昕哥，”方博嘿嘿一笑，手里抱着一沓子衣服，缩紧的肩让身形顿时小了许多。  
  
“抱着一堆衣服往哪儿跑呢，跟个饿死鬼似的。”  
  
“昕哥你不知道，我得赶紧回家去，我爹说我要晚饭前不赶趟回去就抽了我的筋。”  
  
“这堆衣服你从哪儿抱来的啊？”许昕瞅着这衣服觉得有些眼熟。  
  
一提这，方博就来了精神：“哎呀，昕哥我跟你说我这是走大运啦，路过池塘的时候，池塘边儿那老柿子树底下搁着一堆衣服，我喊了好几声没人应，估摸没人要，就抱回来了。”  
  
“还能有这事儿，不是你偷的吧。”  
  
“那哪儿能呢，我是这样的人吗，再说了，池塘里是有七仙女还是怎么着，我偷人衣服我就能成董永娶个仙女？你也太瞧不起我了。”  
  
许昕放开方博，不好意思的摸摸鼻子，拍拍他脑袋：“不好意思啊，哥误会你了。”  
  
“没事儿，那我走了啊。”方博抱着衣服转身就走，突然想起什么似的回过头：“昕哥，我表哥还在瓜棚呢，你要找他赶早啊！”  
  
“知道啦。”  
  
许昕心情挺好的，继续哼着小曲儿，跟刚下班驾着自行车的秦老师唠了几句，继续往瓜棚赶去。  
  
暮色四合，火红的云彩镶了金丝边儿挂在天边儿，田埂外是一望无际的田野，金灿灿的太阳就像是坛子里窝着的咸鸭蛋芯，许昕琢磨着明儿早得让许大娘煮一个给他配小米粥吃。  
  
池塘边儿蛙声呱呱响起，草垛子里蟋蟀乱叫，一个惊天大喷嚏从水里传来，许昕绕到老柿子树后边儿，村儿里的小胖光着个膀子蹲在亲了霞彩的水里。  
  
白膀子，圆肚子，小胖子。  
  
许昕那脑袋瓜转了转，十分明白了个九分，问：“胖儿啊，你咋蹲水里了呢。”  
  
小胖抬手糊走挂出的鼻涕，委屈地眼泪水打转：“昕哥啊，我衣服没了。”  
  
“胖儿啊，跟哥说说，衣服咋没的啊？”  
  
“我下塘里摸鱼呢，等上岸的时候发现我搁树底下的衣服没了。”小胖吸了吸鼻涕。  
  
“别哭啊胖儿，指不定哪个大傻子把你当七仙女了呢。”  
  
“昕哥，我都在水里呆老久了，你就别跟我开玩笑了。”  
  
“成，哥帮你噢，”许昕四处望望，民兵队队长马龙背着包儿正好瞧见两人，走了过来。  
  
“大昕啊，哟，小胖咋杵水里呢？”  
  
许昕连忙拉着马龙的手背过小胖儿，在马龙耳边嘀嘀咕咕一阵，马龙哈哈哈笑出声儿，一扭头见小胖一脸委屈连忙收起了。  
  
“胖儿啊，别急，龙哥一会儿就给你把衣服找回来。”  
  
小胖半信半疑地问：“龙哥你知道是谁把我衣服拿走的？”  
  
“嗯啊，你昕哥告诉我的。”  
  
小胖又扭头看向许昕：“昕哥你告诉我，我要知道是谁我弄死他。”  
  
许昕低头看向蹲水里的胖儿，那双厚实肥胖的肉掌上连着粗壮胳膊，别看胖儿年纪小，这身形不是白吃出来的，要是一巴掌朝方博糊过去，指不定能不能见着第二天的太阳呢。  
  
“胖儿啊，有些事还是不知道的好。”  
  
说完没理会小胖反复再三的询问，跟马龙摆摆手，找他的狗哥去了。  
  
他心理寻思着这事儿还是得告诉张继科的，怎么着张继科都是方博的表哥，平日里管教方博张继科可是得出力的。  
  
一般都是靠打。  
  
天已经黑全乎了，塑料棚里的灯点起来了。  
  
许昕推开瓜棚，里面的温度比外头高不少，张继科光着个膀子拉着一小车的黄瓜到许昕面前。  
  
“大昕来啦，吃饭没？”  
  
“没吃呢。”  
  
“那好办，一会儿跟我吃。”张继科抽出一根黄瓜在裤子上擦擦，丢许昕手里：“先吃根黄瓜垫垫肚子。”  
  
许昕拿着黄瓜嘎吱嘎吱吃了起来，清脆爽口：“狗子哥你说这黄瓜不打农药不施土肥咋也能长这么好呢，还怪好吃的。”  
  
张继科听了褒奖很是开心，“大昕啊，这叫有机，有机食品，咱村里水土好，在这里培育有机食品最合适，拿到城里卖比一般的黄瓜贵多了。”  
  
“还有这事儿？”  
  
“可不，这种黄瓜的学问可多了。”  
  
许昕听了直点头，他狗子哥懂得可真多，“我就只知道那西红柿要是夏日里遭了雨水就得坏。”  
  
张继科听了咧嘴一笑：“咱大昕这双手又白又漂亮，可不能干农活，不知道也正常。”  
  
“狗子哥你又逗我。”  
  
“没逗你，”许昕拉过许昕的左手，肤色对比鲜明的两手手附在一块儿，白的莹润，黑的透亮，“这双手我得养着，永远这么白这么好看。”  
  
许昕登时乐开了花，咧嘴笑成个小太阳。  
  
“对了大昕。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我咋听方博说你爹不同意咱两的事儿呢。”  
  
许昕心烦的翻了个白眼儿，一屁股坐在藤椅上：“我爹那老思想，蹦理他，我要跟你他拦不住。”  
  
张继科抱着他在唇上啵啵亲了两口，说：“可为啥啊？”  
  
许昕笑着戳戳张继科肌肉紧实的手臂和后背，张继科明白了：“纹身？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“那你喜欢不？”  
  
张继科一脸认真，许昕咬了口黄瓜，慢悠悠地说：“你啥样我都喜欢。”  
  
许昕又被亲了两口。“狗子哥你真属狗呐。”  
  
张继科放开许昕，一脸喜滋滋：“你爹是不喜欢我纹的样式，还是不喜欢纹身？”  
  
“哎呀，你纹啥我爹都不喜欢，他就觉得你纹身就不是正经人。”  
  
“那你怎么看？”  
  
诶？许昕看向张继科，“不是说了——”  
  
“——你觉得我是个正经人吗？”张继科拉着许昕的手慢慢往自己下腹摸去，直到碰到鼓囊囊硬硬的一团。  
  
黄灯之下，许昕的脸蹭的从耳朵根开始，红了个透。  
  
就像天边的霞彩，也像秋天的苹果，更像夏末的蜜桃。  
  
“不正经，”细小的声音从许昕嘴里蹦出，“但我稀罕。”  
  
张继科抱着许昕对着嘴啵啵啵几口，一声撕裂，藤椅经不住重量趴地裂开了，两人滚到了地上。  
  
意外的事故让许昕乐开了花儿，他乐见张继科捂着屁股喊疼，哈哈哈地笑出声。  
  
张继科扑到他身上，下身硬挺的顶在许昕的腿上，身下的人登时隐去了笑声，只有眼里因灯光闪着或明或暗的光芒。  
  
手里的黄瓜摔老远了，许昕一手覆上张继科的面颊，露出一个懒洋洋的笑：“我爹说我晚上要是回去他要打断我的腿。”  
  
张继科低头亲了他一口，问：“那你怎么说。”  
  
许昕抬起头，凑到张继科耳根，吐着气儿：“我说，那我就在狗子哥那里过夜，让全村儿人都知道我是狗子哥的人了。”  
  
四目相望，头顶昏黄灯凝结了时间，模糊了光阴。张继科捧着许昕的脸，呼哧呼哧的呼吸声逐渐加重，用力的吻向身下的人。  
  
月亮高挂东山之上，田埂四周或近或远的屋里点起了灯，远处高速公路上汽车呼啸而过。村东头吴大爷的狗撒欢的旺旺叫，池塘里的小胖早已离开，只剩下蛙鸣不断。黄瓜棚里狗子哥和他的对象许昕滚了一身的土。  
  
时光不改，村舍依旧。  
  


**完结**


	8. 无题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自己的一个獒蟒脑洞,必须写出来。

  
  
城东头许府大少爷四处撩未嫁人的坤泽，弄得满城坤泽要么骂许府大少爷不知廉耻，要么芳心暗许。  
  
年纪不过十七才，却已经落得个风流的名声。  
  
大少爷不以为然，逛逛市街，挨挨夫子批评，一脸无辜。  
  
他可啥都没干就被冠上了小流氓的名声冤不冤啊，人只不过在茶楼里冲人礼貌一笑被人看上了，不过是扶起了跌倒在外的小娘子被人看到了，不过是护着入了信期的小公子平安回了家被人惦记了。  
  
他可真冤。  
  
这事一传十，十传百，越传越臭。  
  
许老爷子一声令下，许公子被禁足在家。  
  
寂寞无聊的许公子半夜爬墙的时候砸到了一小哥，为了不让小哥干嚎的声音把护院引来，许公子捂住人嘴，猝不及防被咬了一口掌心肉。  
  
许公子气呼呼地说，你属狗呀！  
  
那你属什么，属石头吗？小哥捏着脖子反击。  
  
深更半夜你躲在墙下偷偷摸摸的干什么？许公子一边儿揉着自己于夜色下莹莹大白的手，一边儿问。  
  
小哥反问，你半夜翻墙莫不是干见不得人的勾当吧？  
  
我翻我自己家墙还有什么见不得人！  
  
小哥退后从上到下仔细打量了许公子一番，说，你就是那四处留情调戏良家坤泽的许大公子？  
  
呸呸呸，许公子气的直跺脚，鼓着腮帮子说，几日不出门居然把我传的如此不堪，我冤不冤！  
  
我看不冤你，小哥好笑地说，你这大半夜爬墙是又要跑哪家坤泽房去，你爹娘都栓不住你。  
  
许公子抬头望望高高的院墙，又瞧瞧面前的小哥，抱臂问，倒是你，跑我家院墙下干嘛？  
  
小哥掏出兜里的腰牌，说，我是衙门的捕快，大人有令，让我看着许公子你，不得让你再靠近任何坤泽。  
  
许公子气得转身就走。  
  
身后的捕快小哥三两步跟了上来，问，许公子这是要去哪儿？  
  
不关你事儿。  
  
那我得一直跟着许公子你了。  
  
许公子立马停住脚，扭头问，如果我说街上传的事儿我一件都没干你信不信？  
  
小哥问，王员外女儿喝茶的时候不是被你调戏的？  
  
她老盯着我瞧，我就冲她笑了笑。  
  
小哥二问，刘家小娘子不是你将人轻薄在地？  
  
她被卖货郎撞在地，我瞧人可怜扶一下还出事儿了是吧，再说她孩子都满街跑了，我轻薄她有几个意思？  
  
小哥三问，那韩公子在信期的时候你没把人掳走？  
  
分明是韩公子信期突然发作，我把他送回去的！许公子不服气地回道。  
  
这都是你的一面之词，捕快小哥摇摇头，并不甚信服，问，你说你送人韩公子回府，可人韩公子当晚就被人标注了是怎么回事儿？  
  
许公子气得原地绕圈，说，我怎么可能标注韩公子呢，我我我……  
  
你你你什么？  
  
月光下，许公子白净的脸蛋儿染上一丝好看的赧色，小声地说，我我我自己就是坤泽，怎么能标注得了另一个坤泽呢。  
  
这声音不大，却凑巧一字不落地全漂进了捕快小哥的耳朵里。  
  
这下事情都清楚了吧，许公子伸出葱白的指，戳着捕快小哥的胸口，一字一顿地说，不许再跟着我了。  
  
说罢，扭头就走。  
  
捕快小哥没有理会，迅速跟在了身后。  
  
许公子叹了口气，问，你怎么还跟着我呀，你真属小狗？  
  
捕快小哥说，原先跟着你是担心你骚扰别家坤泽，现在，怕你被别人骚扰，你怎么也是许家大少爷，出事儿不好交代。  
  
那你就好好跟着吧。  
  
许少爷一晚上跑到三道碗吃了溜丸子酱醉鸭和卤牛肉，又跑到木偶戏铺子看了一场水漫金山，等到了月挂中高的时候，他又爬到了东山古寺的巨石上去赏月。  
  
等一晚上逛完了打道回府的时候，鸡舍已经开始热闹起来。  
  
许公子伫立在院墙下，冲站在身后的捕快小哥招招手，快过来。  
  
许公子有事儿？  
  
蹲下！  
  
许大少爷踩着人肩膀骑到院墙上，说，看着本少爷。  
  
捕快小哥打了个哈欠，半睁着眼睛看着墙头上的许少爷。  
  
你叫什么名字？许少爷问。  
  
在下张继科。  
  
许少爷冲他轻轻一笑，登时，太阳自东山升起，许少爷一袭白衣在阳光下镶了金边儿，闪得张捕快睁不开眼。  
  
我是坤泽这事儿你可别说出去，许公子说，今晚再来院墙下等我。  
  
说罢，人就跳进院内。  
  
张捕快摸摸自己有点儿疼的脸，笑的有点儿久，脸有点儿僵。  
  
不多会儿，院内就传来许老爷子的训斥声。  
  
后来，每晚许家院墙外，张捕快都准时来报道。  
  
三月后，衙门大老爷带着张捕快来下聘。  
  
许老爷子追着许少爷满院跑，被张捕快赶紧拦住，下一句话，许老爷差点儿被气断气儿。  
  
许少爷有身孕了。

**完结**


	9. 赐婚

奉天承运，皇帝诏曰：兹闻大学士许昌文之子许昕温良敦厚、品学出众、朕闻之甚悦。今护国公张忠之子张继科年已弱冠，适婚娶之时，当择良人与配。值许昕未有嫁娶，与张继科堪称天设缔造，为成佳人之美，特将汝婚配张继科，择良辰完婚。  
  
布告中外，咸使闻之。  
  
钦此  
  
西院里，许主母拿着鸡毛掸子追着大学士许昌文满庭院跑，嘴里一顺不堪入耳的话骂得许老爷不敢驳嘴。  
  
许昕侧卧撑软塌上，厢房的门大敞，素白的手捧着一本游记，随性地看两眼，又瞧瞧还在院里你追我打的二老，张嘴，侍奉在一旁的小丫鬟剥开红衣露出白瓤的花生送进小少爷的嘴里。  
  
“翠儿，你可有算我爹娘这样闹腾有多久了？”  
  
“少爷，打今儿早上圣旨来了后，主母和老爷就没停过。”  
  
“他们这样我可怎么看书呀，真闹腾。”  
  
“少爷，我可得替老爷和主母说句公道话，您这本游记打从七天前你从城门口回来就没翻过页了。”  
  
“有你这么跟少爷说话的吗？”许昕气急败坏的将书丢一边儿榻上。“你是谁的丫鬟啊。”  
  
“翠儿是少爷的丫鬟，可翠儿的月饷是从账房支出的，不是少爷您支的。”小丫鬟哼的一声将手里还未剥皮的花生全倒在小少爷白净的双手里，脖子一扬，甩着小手帕出门儿了。  
  
许昕一屁股坐起来：“诶诶诶，你跑哪儿去啊？”  
  
小翠儿扭着腰回头瞧小少爷一眼，翻个白眼儿：“我找东厢房玉儿唠嗑去，给你剥花生皮儿怪没趣儿的。”  
  
这世道，使唤丫头还不能随便使唤了，说两句就跑了，许昕看看手捧里的花生，这会儿连个给他剥皮喂花生的人都没了，他命怎么就这么苦呢；一边儿哀叹一边儿将花生丢盘儿里，拍拍衣裳，走到门口，就着站姿倚在门框上，看戏。  
  
他娘还在爆碎他爹。  
  
哦，他娘拿鸡毛掸子打他爹八月半儿了。  
  
咦，他爹咋跪下啦。  
  
他娘揪他爹耳朵呢。  
  
他爹又开始唱新作的诗《世上只有娘子好》了。  
  
噢，他爹被赏了个大嘴巴子。  
  
诶诶诶，这可不行，许昕连忙跑院儿里拦住忙着给主母递铁锄头的小丫头，吓得他脑门儿冷汗直流：“娘，这可使不得，咱训夫归训夫，可你不能把我爹给废了啊。”  
  
许主母眼含泪水地拿指尖点点自己乖乖宝儿的脑门儿：“你想啥呢，娘是那种人嘛？”  
  
小少爷和许老爷连忙点头，是的，你是那种人。  
  
许主母抽抽搭搭揪了许老爷子的耳朵，絮絮叨叨说：“当年怀你的时候城门口王胖子拿橘子给你卜了一卦，说你将来是将军夫人命，我一听呀这肚子里那肯定是个女娃呀，就让你爹给你院里埋了一坛女儿红，打算等你出阁那天再挖出来，后来生出来你是个男孩儿，我们也就忘了这事儿了，今儿这圣旨一下，我思忖着这酒也该拿出来了，反正嫁女儿嫁儿子，不都是个嫁嘛。”  
  
许昕摸摸脑门儿上的汗，不高兴的撅起嘴：“你咋那么能想得开呢。”  
  
许主母捏捏肉呼呼的小脸蛋儿：“跟你两个缺心眼的一辈子还有啥是想不开的呢，倒是圣上怎么突然降下这么一道圣旨啊。”  
  
“我哪儿知道呢。”  
  
“也是，君心难测。”许主母捏着捏着，忽地软了手，轻轻揉着小少爷细嫩的肌肤，眼里道不出抹不去深意一重重。  
  
他娘果然是他亲娘。  
  
“真不知道张府的张小将军上辈子造的什么孽哦摊上个败家的你。”  
  
“原跟你爹打算干脆关你一辈子不祸害人了，可看来你终归是个妖精必须得出去作妖啊。”  
  
“圣旨一下，今后可不能怪咱们许府家教不严啊。”  
  
得得得，许昕连忙喊停，委屈地问：“娘你肯定是舍不得我的，要不然怎么追着爹满院子打。”  
  
许主母呸一声，许老爷抖三抖，“你爹接完圣旨，回屋里的时候把我给撞地上了，我出嫁带来的翡翠白玉镯给碎两瓣，把我给气的唷，心肝脾肺肾都疼。”  
  
小少爷许昕这辈子都没那么渴望张府的张继科赶紧来把他给娶走。  
  
毕竟，一个没有爱的家庭，再强呆下去也只剩下寒冷。  
  
“翠儿，花生。”  
  
喧天锣鼓响，花轿里头的小少爷撩起盖头，将半个脑袋凑出去，吓得陪嫁丫鬟手一抖，将剥了满满一手的白肉花生全撒地上了。  
  
两人相视一望。  
  
翠儿翻眼，撇嘴，耸耸肩。  
  
许昕痛心地坐在娇里嚎嚎大哭起来。  
  
路边老百姓听着轿子里嗷嗷的哭声，指指点点，直叹小皇帝乱点鸳鸯谱，好男配不了好女。  
  
坐在宫里抱着奏折的小皇帝揉揉鼻子，打了个大喷嚏。  
  
“一拜天地。”  
  
“二拜高堂。”  
  
“夫妻对拜。”  
  
许昕弓腰，鲜红的盖头露出个缝儿，不由得对着对面人的手感叹道，真黑呀。  
  
“送入洞房！”  
  
“少爷，你的房间在那边儿！”  
  
张继科瞅了一眼捧着鸡腿的副将，一把推开书房的门：“我今晚就睡书房了。”  
  
“可可可是今晚是您的新婚之夜啊，再说了您还没掀盖头喝交杯酒呢。”  
  
“不喝了，你给我从厨房整盘拍黄瓜来。”  
  
“那老爷——”  
  
“他都喝趴下了，没什么事儿。”张继科拿起一本书，打开翻阅，思忖了一会儿，喊住正要离去的副将：“你跟那个许府的许公子说声，就说我今夜要研究业务，让他早点儿休息，不必等我。”  
  
“是，少爷。”  
  
许昕咬着翠儿给他剥的花生皮儿，肚子咕噜咕噜的叫：“翠儿，你让人给我送点儿吃的进来，本少爷饿了。”  
  
小丫鬟气的火烧眉毛了：“就知道吃，刚刚跟你说的话你听进去没有啊。”  
  
“诶，你不就说张继科给我下马威嘛。”  
  
“他嘚瑟什么，虽说咱们许府比不得他们张府护国满门忠将，但咱姥爷也是朝之重臣啊，别的不说就说少爷你吧以前还是皇帝的伴读，师承秦太傅。他凭什么这么瞧不起人。”  
  
“我怎么没这么觉得啊。”许昕掏出喜服里的游记，翻开：“好了，给我整点儿吃的去。”  
  
“没出息，自己整去。”  
  
“你又去哪儿啊？”  
  
翠儿扭着腰，甩甩手帕子：“带来的阿花还没吃饭呢，它肚里还踹着崽子呢，我给它弄点儿吃的去。”  
  
气的许昕腿一伸，瘫在床上节能省电。  
  
这一天下来小少爷一口饭没吃，一口水也没喝，连张府的张继科少将军人影都没见着，和着盖头都是他自己掀的。  
  
思来想去，这里也不比许府温暖。  
  
他怎么这么命苦唷。  
  
越想越委屈的许昕咬咬唇，仰头四十五度，将泪倒逼回去。  
  
鼓励自己：不能低头，皇冠会掉；不能哭，敌人会笑。  
  
明天早上，他就去会会张继科这个敌人。  
  
许昕推开书房门，书房卧榻上的张继科睡得四叉八仰，呼噜声响亮；他蹑手蹑脚的走到案台前，拿起毛笔，滚了些墨水。  
  
丝毫没注意到呼噜声不知道什么时候没了。  
  
静悄悄爬到卧榻上，墨汁落在卧榻上，然在锦缎上，一个一个黑色的墨点晕开。  
  
瞅着睡着正酣的张继科，握住毛笔的手正要在脸上有所动作，猛然被人一把握住，一个翻身，形势颠倒，许昕被压在了身下。  
  
四目对望，张继科看着身下人有些呆愣的神情，顿时兴趣盎然。  
  
“你什么时候醒的？”  
  
“你一进门，我就醒了。”  
  
“那你怎么不吭声！”  
  
“想看你到底想干什么，没想到居然敢偷袭我。”  
  
许昕看着自己手里的毛笔，尴尬地咧嘴笑笑：“要不，你先把我放开。”  
  
张继科压着许昕的身子，两手紧紧握住身下人的双手，勾唇一笑：“不行，万一你又偷袭我怎么办，再说了——”  
  
张继科垂下脑袋，凑到许昕面前，吐着气儿说：“——昨晚把你一个人冷落在房是为夫的不是，为夫该跟你赔礼道歉。”说罢，对着身下人殷红的唇亲了一口。  
  
“你你你干什么……”许昕的脸登时就红透了。  
  
张继科哈哈一笑：“洞房啊，娘子！”  
  
许昕挣脱开右手，一把抓起床榻上的书，朝人扔了过去，没砸中，重重落在了地上，书面上写着龙阳十八式五个大字。  
  
没一会儿，屋里就响起了不同寻常的嗯嗯啊啊声响。  
  
张家主母吩咐，今儿谁都不许再靠近书房。  
  
皇宫里的小皇帝捧着奏折深感无聊，悔不当初。  
  
他为啥要跟着许昕跑出宫呢，为啥跑出宫还要跑到城门口看张继科归京呢，为啥看就看了还要答应许昕给他下道赐婚的圣旨呢。  
  
哎，师弟嫁人了。  
  
再也没人陪他溜秦太傅了。

**完结**


	10. 警察你好

“请不要乱动。”  
  
张继科又英勇负伤了。抓捕毒贩的过程中小拇指被水果刀划了一个小口子，事情一结束，他就火急火燎地赶到市二人民医院。  
  
护士穿着统一的薄荷绿医疗制服，衬得白皙的肤色红润的唇愈发好看，一双美手灵巧地给他包扎伤口，抬头看了眼前黝黑的男人一眼，问：“你经常受伤吗？”  
  
“执行公务的时候难免遇到暴力抗法的。”  
  
“你是警察？”  
  
“对，缉毒警。”张继科点点头。  
  
“那还真巧，次次都在这附近受伤，这一个月我见你六次了。”  
  
张继科嘿嘿一笑没吱声，总不能说他绕了大半个市区专程跑来找人护士给自己包扎伤口吧。  
  
“其实这种小伤不用非得来医院。”  
  
“那哪儿能啊，万一感染了，人民群众就失去了一个好警察。”  
  
护士轻轻一笑，张继科只觉得喉咙瞬间就紧了。  
  
“哪儿能这么容易感染，你这纯属浪费医疗资源。”  
  
“俗话说不怕一万就怕万一嘛。”  
  
小护士最后放开他的小拇指，将东西收拾好，说：“可以走了啊，没什么大碍。”  
  
张继科想了想，冲小护士的身影喊道：“什么时候回来复诊？”  
  
“不用回来复诊。”护士头都没有回，端着东西离开了。  
  
“哇塞，这枪战真激烈！”  
  
“怎么了，什么很激烈？”许昕抬头看了一眼，电视里正在插播一条当晚的紧急新闻，原来本市缉毒干警遇到持枪毒贩暴力抗法，结果是毒贩被击毙，一名警察中枪，一名警察腿部负伤。案发现场离十二人民医院不过四公里的路程，受伤的两名警察一定会送来这里医治。“我离开一下……”  
  
“诶，你去哪儿啊，等下护士长又找不到你了！”  
  
许昕跑到一楼大厅，果然，市缉毒大队送来了两名负伤的警察，两人浑身都是血，根本分不清是谁中的枪。  
  
“是你？”  
  
三番两次来医院包扎伤口的人身上毫发无损，说起来有点儿可耻，可许昕觉得自己莫名的就心安了，“你没中枪？”  
  
张继科点点头，面上神色不太好：“是我同僚。”  
  
眼前这位缉毒警一身也是鲜血，估摸大部分都是受伤那两位的血；许昕叹了口气：“医生会尽力的。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“你有没有受伤？”  
  
张继科视线落到自己的手腕处，有一颗子弹造成的外擦伤。  
  
“跟我来吧，我给你处理一下。”  
  
“我还在想你什么时候还会再来医院呢。”轻轻擦拭创口，许昕垂着脑袋，说：“毕竟老见你来处理伤口什么的。”  
  
“我不是怕浪费医疗资源嘛。”张继科说。  
  
“我其实不是这个科室的医务人员，我是儿科的。”许昕一边清洁一边观察张继科反应，冷不丁就对上了那双精明的眼睛。  
  
“那第一次你帮我包扎……”  
  
“刚好路过。”  
  
“其实我也不是那种一点儿屁大的小伤就来医院的人。”  
  
“我知道，”许昕轻轻一笑：“她们告诉我你指定我来给你包扎伤口。”  
  
这倒让张继科有点儿不好意思了，“我那么明显吗？”  
  
许昕点点头，说：“我看新闻里，还以为那人是你……就赶忙跑下来……”  
  
“噢，都上新闻了啊？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
张继科看着低着脑袋没出声的人，胸膛里的心脏扑通扑通的跳，也许他没有会错意，眼前的护士和自己想的是一样的，轻柔的说：“是我不好，让你担心了。”  
  
许昕咧嘴一笑，不着调地说：“我叫许昕，后天晚上六点下班有空。”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“你不是想约我吗？”  
  
张继科连忙点头：“约约约，我是张继科，市缉毒大队小组长，后天晚上你有时间吗？”  
  
“有啊。”  
  
“赏面跟我出去吃个饭怎么样？”  
  
“成啊。”

**完结**


	11. 皮条客人生

许昕抱着双肩包蹲在马路牙边儿上，一双小眼儿眨巴眨巴，几滴泪水滚出眼眶，颜色艳丽的唇抿得紧紧的，要多委屈有多委屈，看的张继科心理就是一顿火。  
  
“得了得了，那么大个人，别哭了。”  
  
这与夜色融为一体的年轻男人声色不耐烦，吓得白净的大学生抱着自己的包往墙角里缩了缩，抽抽搭搭道:“我都要被你卖了，哭两下子怎么了。”  
  
张继科一脚捻灭吸到半截儿扔地上的香烟，不耐烦的砸砸嘴，凑上前，大学生扭头垂着脑袋避开他探究的眼神儿，让人一阵心烦“做这活儿有什么不好，有钱拿，又不累！”  
  
“你你你这是——”  
  
“是什么？”张继科好整以暇看着带着黑框眼镜的大学生，坏笑着，果不其然，眼前人白皙的面庞染上了羞赧的色彩。  
  
“——强迫卖淫。”后面几个字小声的几不可闻。  
  
张继科连声啧啧啧:“那你倒是还我钱啊！”  
  
“等我找到我哥我就还你钱。”  
  
“谁知道你会不会跑，我凭什么信你？”天气很热，张继科卷起袖子和衣摆，露出了背上和手臂上的刺青。  
  
“要不你帮我找？”许昕的小眼睛里闪烁着不确定的光芒，略带希冀。  
  
“成啊，先把欠我的钱还我！”  
  
“可是我没钱啊。”许昕差不多要哭了，这位黑大哥怎么就听不明白呢。  
  
“我知道啊，这不才给你介绍工作吗，像你这种细皮嫩肉的文化水平高的雏，大把人喜欢，工作一次我提成百分之六十，你自己百分之四十，不亏待你，把钱还了，我就帮你找你哥。”  
  
呜呜呜呜，许昕头立刻摆的跟个拨浪鼓似得。  
  
“这个工作不赖的，我也不贪，你也有钱赚，一举两得，一石二鸟，你还有什么不满的？”  
  
“这是卖淫！”许昕小声抗议。  
  
“我呸，这是凭本事吃饭，什么卖淫卖淫多难听，”张继科看着眼前几欲崩溃的大学生，眼光从脖子到锁骨逡巡一圈儿，舔舔唇:“真不想干这事儿？”  
  
“不干！”许昕坚定的摇摇头。  
  
得，张继科瞥瞥白净的人，笑笑:“你不想接客？”  
  
“不想！”  
  
“好办，”张继科搂住许昕，“那还有第二个工作，你不去接客，那你就光接我怎么样？”  
  
许昕的一双眼瞪得跟个乒乓球似得，骂到“你个臭流氓。”  
  
“干我们这行的哪个不是臭流氓，”张继科拍拍他的脸，“两条路你自己选，接客还债，还是只跟我。”  
  
似乎经过一番思想挣扎，许昕终于说出张继科想要的那句话:“跟你吧……”  
  
张继科咧嘴哈哈一笑，对着脸就是啵一口:“走啦，媳妇。”  
  
“去哪儿？”  
  
“给我暖床去！”  
  
许昕抱起包，缓缓跟在张继科身后头，走向未知的前方。

**完结**


	12. 外交风云

张继科一脚踹开会议室大门，十来双眼睛齐刷刷看着他，一路跟在身后头的警卫员憋嘴朝正坐上的刘将军露出个苦瓜脸，刘将军点点头，警卫员机灵地退出带上门。  
  
怎么，张继科，胆子不小啊，来拆我这土地庙来了？刘将军此言一出，一屋子人哈哈大笑。  
  
张继科面无表情，一副罗刹相，说道，是不是你批的？  
  
什么我批的，每天从我手里批的东西多着呢。  
  
把我分到外交部这事，是不是你刘胖子批的。气急败坏的张继科顾不得基本礼数，连顶头上司的花名都叫了出来。  
  
一屋子人憋住笑，气的刘将军脸都红了一圈，说，是我批的，你有什么不满？  
  
张继科脖子一拧，我不去。  
  
说说你的理由。  
  
我十二岁加入红军，刚加入就扛了枪跟鬼子干了一场，那么多年下来，打了多少仗，吃了几个枪子儿，在鬼门关荡了多少回，好嘛，现在新中国成立了，不打仗了，就把我派到什么鬼外交部去当什么驻外史官，这不是卸磨杀驴嘛？！我是个铁骨铮铮的军人，不是什么装腔作势的酸骨头。  
  
刘将军叹口气，说，形式有变化，新中国现在正与各国建立友好邦交关系，互派外交官是惯例，是承认国家主权建立邦交的表现。我国目前外交人员急剧匮乏，你是上头指明要的，我必须无条件服从，你既然明白你是军人，那你更应该明白军人的天职是什么，你要是不想去，你现在就把枪给我拔出来给你自己喂一颗枪子儿，省的我把你当逃兵处置。  
  
张继科被怼得一言不发，一双明亮的眼睛嵌在黝黑粗糙的皮肤上，闪着火光。  
  
刘将军继续说，怎么，这仗没开始打，就已经害怕了？  
  
谁他妈的害怕打仗了！  
  
外交场合就是国家和国家博弈兵不血刃的战场！你要是怕了，我就跟上面打个报告，说你张继科是个孬种撤下你，省的你在国外给我们新中国丢脸！  
  
刘将军句句铿锵，张继科低下脑袋，丢下一句去就去，转身就要离去。  
  
给我用手开，这门踹坏你给我陪啊！  
  
收回抬起的脚，用力把门拉开，阔步走了出去。  
  
既然接受了调令，脱下了军装，去了外交部，就得按照外交部的规矩办事。不懂规矩，没关系，我们教您，不懂外文，没关系，我们有翻译。  
  
张继科自认是个粗人，干不来外交官这活儿，可刘将军一席话又让他憋足了一股气，气冲冲的得证明必须得干点儿名堂出来。  
  
给他们这批外交人员进行培训的是原国民党外交部秘书许昕，亦是中国共产党潜伏人员，原是做情报工作的。  
  
许昕教他们用西餐，张继科跟刀叉较上劲儿了，他就不信邪，拿枪杆子的手还治不了刀叉。  
  
一屋子人正叮叮当当跟金属餐具作斗争，只听啪叽一声响，众人抬头望去，张继科的牛扒黏在了天花板顶。  
  
笑什么笑，都他妈的不会使也好意思笑老子。  
  
许昕看着口出脏话的张继科登时觉得这人忒有趣了，走上前，说，张继科是吧。  
  
正要发作的张继科扭头一看，焉儿了。这培训老师近看好的很，皮肤白白的，嘴红红的，戴着一副眼镜，文质彬彬的。  
  
许昕露出一个笑容，说，来，我教你。说完就握住了张继科的两手。  
  
陌生的触感从两手传来，张继科有点不好意思，就觉得这许昕的手怎么这么好看，又白，又细腻，手指纤长，指间还翘翘的，比部队文工团女兵的手都好看好多。  
  
学会了吗？  
  
张继科摇摇头，许昕叹口气，只能再握住张继科的手重复一次动作。  
  
身旁的另一位受训人员喊道，许老师，你别理他，他这是在吃你豆腐呢，瞧他盯着你手瞧得眼珠子都要掉下来了。  
  
方博你他妈的老子就该让你死在淮海战役里！张继科说完，一脚将人从椅子上掀翻。  
  
许昕只是笑笑，既没红脸也没害臊，放开张继科的手。回讲台路过正坐地上揉屁股的方博身边时，用力跺了跺脚，黏在天花板的牛扒啪叽不偏不倚落在了方博的脸上。  
  
张继科看着许昕，对方冲自己咧嘴一笑，耳朵根子就红了。  
  
跳舞可把张继科给难住了，受训人员要么带着家室要么带着未婚妻来接受舞蹈培训，唯独他张继科光棍儿一条，赤条条的站在一屋子鸳鸯中央，突兀得不像话。  
  
许昕叫来了倒水的小姑娘给张继科当舞伴，张继科说男未婚女未嫁搂搂抱抱影响不好，要不许昕你过来给我抱着跳。  
  
好呀，许昕也不扭捏作态，大大方方走到张继科面前，抓起张继科的手放在自己的腰上，自己责搭上对方的间，另一只手则被张继科紧紧握住。  
  
张继科不笨，几次你来我往就已经能随着音乐轻松的走步。许昕也不说话，就是冲着他笑，笑的张继科握着许昕的手不禁用力。  
  
你怎么就没女朋友？  
  
张继科也不掩饰，直接说，天天打打打，还哪有精力找女人，再说了，我要有女人，还能搂你吗？握住许昕腰的手猛然施力，将人往前带了几分。  
  
许昕挑眉，说，你这话有歧义呀，是你有女人了就无需搂我了，还是如果你有女人，就没法儿搂我了？  
  
就你想的那个意思。  
  
许昕眼珠子灵活一转，身影灵巧一绕，脱离了张继科的怀抱，你知道我怎么想？  
  
我不知道你怎么想，但我知道你和我想的一样。  
  
许昕拍拍他的肩转身离去，说，你是越来越像外交官了。  
  
张继科回道，老师驭夫——啊不对，应该是老师教的好，教的好。  
  
外交部最近在忙一件大事，万隆会议举行在即，许昕因工作特殊，调回办公室，担任秘书职务，新外交人员培训工作暂时交由他人负责。  
  
很快，参加万隆会议的人员名单确认下来，许昕也在列。  
  
噩耗传到国内的时候张继科正在外交部接受各国文化培训，他当时脑袋轰的一声，只觉得天都塌了。  
  
承载着一飞机的中国外交部人员的克什米尔公主号爆炸了。许昕很有可能在该航班上。  
  
他想从其他地方弄到机上人员名单，可飞机上人员属于保密，他无从得知。  
  
很快，刘胖子告诉他，周总理并没有上那架飞机，许昕很有可能和周总理在一起。  
  
万隆会议结束，是新中国外交史上最重要的历史时刻之一。  
  
当张继科在首都机场见到许昕的那一刻，他再也忍不住，冲上去抱住，说，肖光头问我怕不怕死，我说不怕，刘胖子问我怕不怕打仗，我说怕没仗打，可老子这次真他妈的怕，怕再也见不到你了。  
  
许昕什么都没说，只是把脑袋埋进张继科的肩里，他差一点儿就在香港机场上了那次航班，如果不是因为接到紧急通知，后果不知怎样，他的同伴同僚，那么意气风发，全都在那场神秘的空难中罹难。  
  
你以后就得呆在我身边，哪儿都不能去。张继科说。  
  
你去国外述职我难道还能跟着你去吗，只有太太才能跟着丈夫述职的。  
  
你等着，张继科说。  
  
没过多久，张继科的课程正式结束，调令下来了，他将被外派到某东欧国家担任驻外使官。张继科揣着调令直闯外交部，说，我要加一个人跟我一块随行。  
  
外交部的负责人问，加谁呀？  
  
许昕。  
  
你不是已经有分配的助理了嘛。  
  
张继科掏出小册子，指着上面的白纸黑字说道，可协同家眷，家眷！！  
  


**完结**


End file.
